5 Minutos en el Paraiso
by CriisFreii
Summary: Entrar a husmear a la oficina del maestro no es algo que nadie haga en Fairy Tail, de hecho todo el mundo lo hace, pero cuando Natsu y Lucy se vean descubiertos por el maestro no los quedara de otra que pasar 5 minutos en el paraíso y a guardar un secreto que jamás imaginaron compartir. Fic 100% NaLu (Agradecimientos a Kogane no Yume por dejarme publicar su obra )
1. Capitulo 1: Bayas Chispeantes

Nota: Esta historia pertenece en su totalidad a **Kogane no Yume** (en podreis encontrar más historias suyas)

Antes de escribir la historia aquí, pedí permiso, así que os pido que si alguno quiere hacer algo parecido, sea con esta historia o con otra, pidais permiso a su autor, robar está muy mal.

Fairy Tail es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei, con lo cual, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Advertencia: La historia contiene Lemon (escenas bastante ubiditas de tono) así que lee bajo tu responsabilidad, o no, es cosa tuya. xD

Bayas Chispeantes

-Lucy, Lucy despierta.

Las manos de Natsu me movían de un lado a otro bajo las sabanas.

-¿Por qué me despiertas?

-He escuchado algo genial y debes venir a buscarlo conmigo.

Frote mis ojos y lo vi sentado a un lado de mi cama, ladee la vista en busca de aquel pequeño gato alado en la cocina seguramente buscando pescado, pero no lo vi.

-¿Y Happy?

Natsu se levanto y sonrió.

-Salió a una cita con Charle.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, solo fueron a pescar, pero es lo mismo.

El solo pensar que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Natsu revolvió mi estomago, él siempre actúa tan inocente pero tal como pensaba, estoy segura que tan ignorante en los temas del amor no es. Bueno a

sí es mi compañero, un niño grande.

-¿Y qué es eso que vamos a buscar?

A Natsu parecieron brillarle los ojos.

-Bayas chispeantes, Mirajane me dijo que vio al maestro llegar con algunas ayer por la noche y hay que conseguirlas.

¿Bayas chispeantes? Creo que nunca he probado nada con un nombre parecido, pero por el rostro de Natsu deben ser realmente deliciosas.

-Pero, ¿no son del maestro?

-Si, pero eso lo hace más divertido. –Natsu se dejo caer a mi lado en la cama mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su nuca. –Cuando éramos pequeños Gray y yo solíamos robárselas al viejo cada vez que traía, pero ahora quiero que tu también las pruebes, así que entraremos a sacarlas a su oficina.

-Pero… si nos descubre nos despellejará.

Sentí un escalofríos enorme de solo imaginarme toparme con el maestro enojado por entrar a su oficina, al fin y al cabo era terreno prohibido para todos.

-Eso lo hace aún más emocionante. –Soltó junto a su chispeante sonrisa.

¿Qué más da? Cuando veo aquella sonrisa simplemente no me puedo negar. Salí de entre las sabanas y camine hacia el baño.

-¿Dónde vas?

Voltee para ver a Natsu aún acostado en mi cama.

-No puedo ir a una misión suicida en busca de unas bayas si voy en pijama.

La sonrisa de Natsu se volvió a extender como un relámpago por su rostro y yo entre al baño para alistarme.

Una hora después ambos entrabamos al gremio con ya todo planeado, primero nos aseguraríamos de que el maestro no estuviera en el gremio, luego subiríamos aparentando entrar a la biblioteca y cuando nos aseguráramos de que nadie mirara entraríamos a la oficina, según Natsu, pan comido, pero yo llevo el estomago hecho un nudo por los nervios de que seamos descubiertos.

Al entrar nos sentamos en la barra y Mira nos sirvió un par de jarras de cerveza.

-Are are, ¿es idea mía o ustedes dos planean algo?

-Tu sabes que es lo que planeo, así que no se te vaya a ocurrir decir nada.

-¿No iras con Gray?

Extrañamente Mira lucia realmente confundida.

-No, esta vez iré con Lucy, quiero que ella pruebe las bayas.

Mirajane me dirigió una mirada demasiado larga mientras limpiaba una jarra. En eso apareció Gray a buscarle pelea a mi compañero y como no, él de inmediato respondió desatando la primera gran pelea del día.

-Lucy.

La dulce voz de Mira llamo mi atención.

-¿Qué sucede Mira?

-Natsu debe quererte mucho.

Al oír tales palabras mi cara se puso caliente.

-¿Po… Por qué lo dices?

-Natsu jamás había invitado a nadie más que a Gray a comer Bayas chispeantes, podría desirse que era su travesura preferida, así que si te invito a ti en lugar de su amigo debe ser por que eres muy importante para él.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y ahora estoy completamente segura que mi rostro se puso rojo.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Claro que soy importante para él, soy su compañera.

Mira sonrió y soltó un suspiro.

-Pues yo creo que aunque no se den cuenta, ustedes se importan mucho más allá que como compañeros de equipo.

La Demonio dio media vuelta y se alejo de la barra.

¿Pero que fue todo eso? Claro que nos importamos el uno por el otro, somos compañeros y amigos pero nada más de eso, Natsu no podría quererme más allá de cómo una amiga, ¿No podría verdad?

Mi rostro volvió a calentarse.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza y voltee para ver como los chicos aún peleaban, claro que no, nosotros solo somos amigos, hace un tiempo me costo mucho convencerme de eso pero ahora ya lo entendí y lo acepto.

Entre toda la trifulca de la pelea pude distinguir como Natsu comenzaba a escabullirse por las escaleras y me hacia una señal con la mano para que le siguiera. Di la vuelta, termine mi cerveza y solo uno o dos minutos después me encaminaba yo también escaleras arriba procurando que nadie me siguiera.

Al llegar arriba me encontré con Natsu esperando al frente de la oficina del maestro.

-¿Te aseguraste que nadie vinera tras de ti?

Asentí con la cabeza y trague saliva. Los nervios me están matando.

-Bien, aquí arriba tampoco hay nadie así que…

Natsu comenzó a forcejear con la manija de la puerta hasta que finalmente y sin mucho esfuerzo de su parte esta se abrió. Tomo mi mano y rápidamente me introdujo a la oficina junto con él cerrando la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

-Luce respira, te comenzarás a poner azul.

Lo mire sorprendida y me sorprendí aún más cuando solté el aire contenido desde no sé cuando y tome una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Estas seguro que no es peligroso estar aquí?

-Claro, una vez dentro el peligro pasa, además el viejo salió hoy de compras así que tenemos tiempo.

Natsu volvió a toma mi mano y comenzó a arrastrarme por el lugar lleno de librerías, estantes, muebles y al final, frente a la ventana el gran escritorio. Ahí nos colamos a la parte trasera y solo ahí me soltó, dejando esa sensación de frio que queda en mi piel cada vez que él me toca y luego se aleja.

Hurgueteó entre algunos cajones y finalmente levanto un pequeño saco de tela rojo que volteo sobre la madera.

-Aquí están, por fin.

Aparecieron unas bayas del tamaño de una canica muy redondas y de un color lila fuerte con pintas amarillas, la verdad es que lucen realmente lindas, pero no sé si me llevaría eso a la boca.

El dragón de fuego se sentó sobre el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y se llevo uno de los frutos a la boca, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Saben tan bien como siempre, ten Luce, tienes que probarlas.

Tomo una baya y me la acerco a la boca, aún no estoy segura de esto pero no me puedo negar a ese rostro. Acerco mi rostro a la mano de Natsu, entonces un mechón de mi cabello cae hacia delante y con cuidado lo llevo hacia atrás y abro mi boca. Natsu abre los ojos muy grandes y recoge el brazo.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Na… Nada. –Dice mirando hacia otro lado con el rostro rojo.

Espera, ¿Natsu se acaba de sonrojar?

La baya llega a mi boca de sorpresa y a la primera mordida el sabor inunda mi boca, un dulzor exquisito con unos toques ácidos que explotan en mi lengua.

No puedo evitar llevar mis manos hacia mis mejillas, es realmente exquisito.

-Natsu, esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida.

-Por eso quería que las probaras. –Dijo llevando simultáneamente otra baya a su boca y a la mía.

Me acerque al escritorio y me apoye a un lado de mi compañero.

-Sé que no habías hecho esto con nadie más que con Gray, así que gracias.

-Shh… Lucy, calla.

-No es enserio, gracias por traerme aquí.

-No, calla. –Dijo tapándome la boca con su mano.

Lo observe de reojo y pude ver como prestaba atención hacia la puerta.

-¡Demonios! El maestro, hay que escondernos.

-¡¿Qué?!

Genial, justo el día que se me ocurre hacer una travesura me descubrirán. Mire en todas las direcciones pero no encontré lugar donde escondernos. Entonces Natsu me tomo por la cintura nos arrojo dentro de uno de los muebles cercanos al escritorio y lo cerro justo cuando oí como la puerta se abría.

Dentro el espacio es demasiado poco, ambos estamos completamente pegados el uno al otro y no puedo ver nada, lo que hace que mis demás sentidos se agudicen.

La respiración de Natsu llega jadeante a mi oreja, puedo sentir el aroma de su piel que se cola desde su bufanda, esa bufanda es lo único que impide que mi rostro no este pegado a su cuello. Su mano aún sostiene firmemente mi cintura, lo que hace que estemos aún más pegados, técnicamente puedo sentir cada parte de su cuerpo rozar con mi piel y el calor que el emana acelera mi corazón como nada más en este mundo.

Intento moverme y él hace lo mismo pero no logramos separarnos, las manos de Natsu intentan ponerse contra la pared pero una termina posándose en mi pecho izquierdo.

El aire escapa de mis pulmones, siento que mis piernas ya no son capaces de sostenerme, cada fibra sensible de mi ser se esta volviendo loca ante el contacto de Natsu.

-Lo siento. –Dice en un susurro intentando quitar su mano pero es mi propio brazo, apoyado en su pecho lo que se lo impide. Si me suelto estoy segura que no podré mantenerme en pie.

-Solo… quédate quieto. –Dijo entre jadeos.

¡Dios! Siento que mi cuerpo va a explotar, mi corazón late demasiado a prisa. Entonces lo siento, bajo mi mano puedo sentir el corazón de Natsu revolotear al mismo ritmo que lo hace el mío, presto atención y noto su respiración igual de acelerada que la mía.

Levanto la vista y con mis ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad puedo ver como sus ojos están pegados a los míos.

-Natsu yo…

El aire se escapa de mis pulmones y me obligo a moverme, si no lo hago yo… no sé que hare.

Nos volvemos a mover y nuestras piernas se enredan.

La calidez de su piel, las cosas que tanto tiempo oculte, su aliento con aroma a bayas… todo él me es irresistible, irresistible como cuando lo veo dormir a mi lado en mi casa, como cuando pone esa sonrisa con la cual gana a mi voluntad. El es el Natsu del cual yo me enamore y estando aquí, de este modo junto a él, no tengo forma de negarlo.

Cruzo mis brazos por su espalda y apoyo mi rostro en su pecho, respiro fuerte, aún sin considerar lo que eso puede provocarle a él, aún cuando siento su piel temblar bajo mi propia piel.

Entonces siento la mano de Natsu tocar mi rostro, estoy tan caliente que ni siquiera siento la diferencia de temperatura, pero no es eso lo que me sorprende. El dragón slayer de fuego levanta mi rostro y puedo sentir como sus labios se posan en los míos, suelto el gemido que e estado ahogando por tanto y me dejo llevar por la sensación, por el dulzor de las bayas en nuestras bocas, por nuestro primer beso.

Sus labios se niegan a soltarme y yo me niego s dejarlo ir, nuestras bocas tientan las del otro como si ambos lo hubiéramos deseado desde siempre, un volcán que esperó demasiado por estallar. Las manos de Natsu se movieron hábilmente por mi espalda apretándome aún más contra él, puedo sentir mis pechos aplastarse en sus músculos y sus manos colarse bajo mi camiseta para sostenerme por mi espalda desnuda.

Su lengua se cuela en mi boca y yo la atrapo entre mis labios, el cuerpo me va a estallar de sensaciones, el corazón se me saldrá del pecho, toda yo experimenta cosas que jamás antes sentí.

Entonces un fuerte golpe nos sorprende y obliga a separarnos, respiramos agitados la respiración del otro y entonces Natsu habla.

-Ya… ya se fue. –Dice entre jadeos.

-Creo que… deberíamos salir.

Él asiente y abre la puerta del mueble en que nos ocultábamos haciendo que ambos salgamos a presión de nuestro escondite y si no fuera porque él me sostiene habría caído.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y siento que mi cara se pone aún más caliente. Luce tan sexi, tiene mechones de cabello pegados a la frente por el sudor y gotitas resbalando por la sien, sus labios están hinchados del mismo modo que seguramente están los míos.

-Natsu yo…

Ambos nos enderezamos y no dejamos de mirarnos ni un instante, mientras veía como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-Creo que será mejor volver.

-Si, es mejor. –Dijo soltándome por fin y dejando una extraña sensación de vacio, aún peor que las que siento siempre.

Me voltee para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta mientras arreglo mis ropas pegadas a mi cuerpo por el sudor pero siento que me sostiene por el brazo y me obliga a voltear.

Sus labios se pegan fugazmente a los míos y luego esta su rostro sonriente pasando a un lado mio camino a la puerta.

-Las bayas de hoy han sido las mejores de mi vida, deberíamos repetirlo. –Dijo en el mismo tono inocente de siempre al desaparecer por el pasillo.

Mis dedos suben a mis labios y lo sé, para mi también han sido las mejores bayas de mi vida y… definitivamente quiero repetirlo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Secreto

Nota: Esta historia pertenece en su totalidad a **Kogane no Yume** (en podreis encontrar más historias suyas)

Antes de escribir la historia aquí, pedí permiso, así que os pido que si alguno quiere hacer algo parecido, sea con esta historia o con otra, pidais permiso a su autor, robar está muy mal.

Fairy Tail es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei, con lo cual, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Advertencia: La historia contiene Lemon (escenas bastante ubiditas de tono) así que lee bajo tu responsabilidad, o no, es cosa tuya. xD

 **Secreto**.

La hoja de papel continua en blanco… ¡Dios por que no puedo pensar en nada!

Son ya las 10 de la mañana y aún no puedo escribir nada, me la paso viendo a la ventana y es que el día esta lindo pero sé bien que no es el cielo lo que observo, ya van tres días que Natsu no se aparece por aquí, desde aquel incidente. En el gremio ambos continuamos actuando como siempre pero… hay algo distinto, es imposible que continuemos como si nada luego de besarnos ¿O no? Quizá para Natsu no significó nada y solo quiere continuar como siempre, pero si es así ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a venir a mi casa? Siempre venía a mi casa y aunque no lo quiera admitir yo estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo aquí, a que durmiera junto a mi varías veces a la semana.

¡En que estoy pensando!

Me levanto y arrojo el lápiz, llevo dos horas aquí sentada y dudo que vaya a avanzar algo si me quedo. Cojo mis llaves de encima de la mesa y me voy al gremio, al menos ahí el alboroto no me dejara pensar en paz.

Caminar sola también se me hace extraño, estamos entrando en el otoño y las hojas de los arboles comienzan a teñirse de amarillo y de rojo, en cierta forma me recuerda a Natsu… ¡¿Por qué todo me recuerda a Natsu?!

Corro hacia el gremio intentando escapar de mis propios pensamientos, hace un tiempo me había costado tanto convencerme de que no sentía nada por aquel estúpido mago de fuego, pero ahora con lo que sucedió no puedo quitarlo de mi cabeza.

Entro al gremio y su alboroto de siempre me tranquiliza, ya va a ser fin de mes y quizá debería buscar una misión.

Camino hacia el muro de misiones y veo que Erza esta ahí.

-¡Erza! Buenos días.

La pelirroja se voltea y me dedica una rápida sonrisa.

-Buen día Lucy, ¿Buscas una misión?

-Si, estaba pensando que podríamos ir a una todos juntos, además parece que también buscas una ¿No?

La maga niega con la cabeza.

-El maestro me pidió una misión especial por lo que no podre acompañarlos, lo siento.

-¿Entonces por que miras las misiones?

-Es solo que habían unas bastante buenas.

Tiene razón hay muchas misiones con recompensas realmente grandes aunque también lucen muy peligrosas… Exterminar monstruos, capturar uno que otro mago oscuro, bandas de ladrones organizadas… Ninguna me tienta a ir sola.

Volteo y voy hacia la barra donde están Natsu, Gray, Wendy y Juvia.

-¡Hey chicos, buenos días!

-Buenas Lucy. –Dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué les parece ir a una misión?

Juvia me mira con odio y aferra el brazo de Gray.

-La rival de amor de Juvia solo quiere salir con Gray-sama ¿verdad?

-Yo… Claro que no Juvia… -Dios esta chica si es rara.

-Lo siento Lucy, ya le dije a Juvia que la acompañaría a una misión. –Dijo con una expresión extraña, creo que no esta muy convencido de ir.

Bufo y de inmediato miro a Wendy quien tiene una sonrisa media torcida, pero niega.

-Gray me rogo que fuera con ellos.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Es que todos ya tienen cosas que hacer?

Miro a Natsu de reojo pero no, no puedo ir a una misión solo con él, no ahora.

-¿Entonces irán solo tu y Natsu?

Mira aparece de pronto diciendo justo aquello que quería evitar… Esta maldita, sabe muy bien que las cosas entre nosotros han estado algo raras, ella siempre lo sabe todo, y aun así.

Veo a Natsu y me doy cuenta que él también me observa a mi, nuestras miradas se encuentran y no puedo evitar clavarme en esos ojos, y repasar una y otra vez aquellos labios que sabían tan bien…

-¡Se guuuuuuuuuuuuustan!

Happy aparece volando entre nosotros y ambos desviamos las miradas incapaces de negar nada, sé que estoy roja, demasiado para ser normal y por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver que no soy la única, Natsu también se encuentra sonrosado.

-Muy bien entonces les anotaré la misión que me habías mencionado Natsu. –Dijo Mira volviéndome a la realidad.

-¡Hey! No, espera… -Intento detenerla.

-¡Listo!

¡Maldita! ¡Maldita! ¡Mil veces maldita!

Vuelvo a ver a Natsu y veo como este se levanta y camina hacia la calle, ¿Es que acaso me esta evitando?

-Lucy, ¿Todo anda bien?

Wendy me esta mirando fijamente.

-Cla…claro que si.

Salgo cuanto antes de ahí, prácticamente salgo corriendo tras de Natsu, no puedo soportar esto, no puedo soportar que se aleje de mi de esa forma, prefiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, que solo seamos amigos, pero… pero… no quiero perderlo, no puedo hacerlo.

Siento que unas lagrimas quieren escapárseme por lo que friego un poco mis ojos para evitarlo.

Salgo a la calle y lo veo a lo lejos, ¿Cómo puede caminar tan rápido?

Me apresuro a seguirlo pero no logro acortar la distancia entre nosotros… ¿Acaso será así de ahora en adelante? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que dejarme llevar? No pensé en todo lo que eso podría significar, no pensé que quizá las cosas cambiarían para siempre y no exactamente del modo que deseaba.

Tras varios minutos de seguirlo me doy cuenta donde va, al bosque. Y a medida que la gente va disminuyendo me es más fácil alcanzarlo pero antes de darme cuenta me encuentro rodeada de arboles y sin deber bien por donde ir, comienzo a avanzar a tientas, tratando de recordar los lugares que siempre recorremos con Natsu y Happy cuando venimos aquí, entonces lo veo.

Mi querido mago de fuego se encuentra sentado en el borde de una pequeña quebrada desde donde arroja algunas piedras al agua.

-Lucy… sé que estas ahí.

Su voz me toma por sorpresa pero salgo de entre los arboles y me acerco a él, aun así quedo detenida a solo unos pasos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

Natsu se voltea y me mira, aquella mirada de siempre, algo distraída, algo infantil… esa mirada que no me había dedicado hace ya tres días.

Siento algunas lagrimas resbalar por mi rostro y las palabras se alborotan en mi boca.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Natsu?! ¡¿Por qué me evitas?! ¡¿Por qué escapas de mi?! ¡Sé que es extraño pero me duele!, ¡Me duele verte alejarte de mi! ¡Solo dejemos que las cosas vuelvan a ser como siempre… solo olvídalo pero no te alejes de mi!

Mis piernas pierden fuerza y me dejo caer sobre la hierba, soy una tonta, una estúpida, ¿Por qué hablo tanto sin pensar? Ahora de seguro cree que soy una tonta.

Las lagrimas se derraman sin control por mis mejillas.

-¿Lucy que…

Las cálidas manos de Natsu sostienen mi rostro y me obligan a levantar la vista mientras quitan mis lagrimas.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Luce yo jamás podría dejarte sola yo…

Sus brazos intentan rodearme pero yo lo evito.

-¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué me rebulles en el gremio? ¿Por qué no te colas por mi ventana como siempre?

Su rostro luce confundido, algo cansado. Deja caer los brazos al lado de su cuerpo y se sienta a lo indio frente a mi con la cabeza gacha.

-Es que no lo entiendo. –Sus palabras suenan cansadas, como si no tuviera fuerza para nada. –No entiendo que es lo que me pasa, desde hace tiempo yo… me sentía extraño sentía que algo estaba distinto pero desde… -Levanto la vista y me vio a los ojos. –Desde que te bese todo es extraño. Nunca me había sentido del medo que me siento ahora y no sabia que hacer, de hecho no se que hacer ahora y creí… que te molestarías si me acercaba así como siempre.

¿Entonces Natsu estaba tan confundido como yo? Dios soy una tonta, claro que él tampoco sabía que hacer… él es, bueno es Natsu.

Seque mis lagrimas con mi muñeca y entonces Natsu se llevo la mano al bolsillo, saco una pequeña bolsa y la volteo entre los dos.

Muchas bayas de todos los colores aparecieron rodando por el pasto mientras él desviaba la mirada.

-Creí que si conseguía unas bayas chispeantes sería más fácil, pero no lo he logrado encontrar ninguna.

Él estaba intentando hacer algo mientras yo solo me llenaba de dudas… yo…

Tome una de las tantas bayas entre nosotros y la lleve a mis labios al tiempo que corría el mayor riesgo de mi vida, apostando todo a esto.

Cogí su rostro con mis manos y me encontré con sus ojos confundidos por unos instantes, unos cortos instantes antes que nuestros labios se encontraran y el dulzor de una mora estallara entre nuestras bocas.

Fue rápido, tentando la suerte separe nuestros rostro y lo vi a los ojos.

-Natsu me gustas, me gustas desde hace mucho y yo…

La mano de Natsu atrapo mi nuca y esta vez fue él quien me beso fugazmente.

-Tu también me gustas Lucy, me gustas mucho.

No lo pude evitar, sentí mi pecho llenarse de un calor desconocido y me abalance a los brazos de mi mago, me senté sobre sus piernas al tiempo que volvía a juntar nuestros labios en un nuevo beso, ahora más largo, más profundo.

Sus labios son extremadamente cálidos, al igual que sus manos que revolotean una entre mis cabellos y otra en mi cintura apretándome junto a él.

Su lengua choco contra mi boca y yo abrí mis labios dejando que su lengua entre en mi boca, chocando con la mía y entrelazándolas. Atrape su lengua succionando levemente y dejando que Natsu deje escapar un gemido que encendió algo en mi.

Una de las manos de Natsu descendió por su cuello provocando que todo mi cuerpo se estremezco.

Nos separamos en busca de aire y chocamos nuestras frentes haciendo que nuestras narices rocen en las puntas, puedo distinguir como un pequeño hilo de saliva aún une nuestras bocas y sonrió.

-¿Entonces irás a la misión conmigo? –Pregunta sorprendiéndome.

-Claro que iré contigo, iré contigo a cualquier lugar del mundo.

Deslizo mis manos por bajo su chaqueta sintiendo todos los músculos de su espalda y acomodo mi cabeza sobre la bufanda que siempre lleva consigo, mientras que siento sus manos sostenerme con fuerza por mi espalda baja.

Natsu me mira unos segundos, aquella mirada cálida que adoro y vuelve a besarme, esta vez lentamente, un beso tras otro como si debiera aumentar el número para saciar esa sed que tenemos del otro.

Deslizo acariciando la espalda de Natsu y en un descuido de él, soplo entre su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja.

Siento como un temblor recorre su cuerpo y como se tensa.

-Lu…ce.

Me enderezo para verlo al rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No soy de piedra, si sigues haciendo eso… -Desvía la mirada hacia el lado con un claro sonrojo en el rostro. –Podría olvidar que estamos en un lugar público.

Entonces tomo conciencia de todo, estoy sentada sobre él, con mis manos sosteniéndolo bajo la ropa, él sostiene mi espalda y…

El calor sube aún más a mi rostro y me levanto rápidamente, me había dejado llevar tanto por la situación que me había olvidado que estamos en un bosque a solo minutos de la ciudad.

-Lo siento.

Él niega.

-No, esta bien.

También él se levanta y vuelve a cogerme por la cintura.

-Es solo que había esperado más de lo que crees por todo esto.

Me sonrojo, aunque creo que solo es sensación mía, de seguro es imposible que pueda estar más roja.

-Natsu… si mañana vamos a ir a una misión solos, ¿Te parece si guardamos esto en secreto?

-Si no te molesta creo que es lo mejor, al menos por ahora, la verdad es que cuando se enteren no nos dejarán en paz y…

-¿Y qué?

-Quiero disfrutar por un tiempo tranquilo de ti.

Es definitivo, de seguro mi rostro descubrió un nuevo nivel de sonrojo… ¿Desde cuando Natsu puede ser tan tierno y seductor?

-Será nuestro secreto. –Digo tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-Nuestro secreto.

Dice atrayéndome aún más a él y volviendo a juntar nuestros labios en un beso… Si, definitivamente yo también quiero disfrutar por más tiempo de él tranquila… hay mucho tiempo por recuperar.

Cruzo mis brazos por su cuello y profundizo el beso, profundizo el beso que ahora simplemente sabe a nosotros, a mi Natsu Dragneel.

Nota de la Autora Original: Algo más suave que el anterior pero ahora ya con las cosas más claras, amo escribir estas historias y bueno en el próximo cap comenzará esa misión a solas ;D

Espero sus comentarios, un beso y nos leemos pronto.


	3. Capitulo 3: Tu, Yo y Happy

Nota: Esta historia pertenece en su totalidad a **Kogane no Yume** (en podreis encontrar más historias suyas)

Antes de escribir la historia aquí, pedí permiso, así que os pido que si alguno quiere hacer algo parecido, sea con esta historia o con otra, pidais permiso a su autor, robar está muy mal.

Fairy Tail es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei, con lo cual, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Advertencia: La historia contiene Lemon (escenas bastante ubiditas de tono) así que lee bajo tu responsabilidad, o no, es cosa tuya. xD

 **La verdad es que que quería esperar un poco a ver si había algun comentario, pero siendo sincera, no es que me importe mucho, ya que lo que yo quiero es comprartir la historia para que, quien no la conocen, conozcan an Kogane no Yume ^^, mi obsesión por los fics comenzó gracias a ella :)**

* * *

 **Tu, yo y... Happy.**

La misión comienza hoy y aún no tengo idea de lo que se trata, por lo que alisto las mismas cosas que suelo llevar a las misiones y salgo rápido camino al gremio. Nada más entrar diviso a Natsu sentado en una mesa con Happy…

¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

Suelto un suspiro. Estaba tan entusiasmada por ir a una misión a solas con Natsu que me había olvidado por completo del pequeño gato alado.

-Hola chicos, ¿Están listos?

Me acerque por la espalda de ellos y nada más llegar Happy se lanzo a mis brazos llorando.

-¡Lucy! ¡Natsu no quiere que valla con ustedes!

El exceed se apegaba a mi y busque a Natsu con la mirada, pero él esquivo la mia, no pude evitar sonreír, creo que no era la única que quería ir sola, pero… Veo hacia nuestro compañero azul y pongo una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Vamos Happy no llores, por supuesto que no te dejaremos, eres nuestro compañero.

Natsu volteo rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos y luego, por solo unos segundo, hizo un pequeño puchero a lo que no pude evitar reír.

-Bueno, ya es hora de irnos. –Dijo Natsu con el entusiasmo de siempre y Happy y yo asentimos de inmediato.

Llegamos hasta la estación de trenes y nada más subirnos comenzaron los mareos del mago por lo que nos apuramos a nuestros asientos y Natsu cayo desmayado sobre mis piernas.

Pase mis dedos entre sus cabellos y comencé a acariciarlo, realmente luce muy lindo dormido, sus mejillas están algo sonrosadas y luce tan tranquilo.

-Lucy, ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?

-¡Ehh! Por nada. –Dije torciendo una media sonrisa. –Oye Happy, aún no me dicen de que trata la misión.

-Es muy simple, simplemente debemos encontrar una extraña flor en un bosque, creo que florece un par de veces al año y se usa para preparar pócimas. Con el olfato de Natsu no tardaremos nada.

Sonreí y asentí mientras dirigía mi vista a la ventana. Realmente es una misión muy sencilla, bueno por algo solo dura dos días…

-Lucy… ¿Sabes que tiene Natsu?

Me voltee sorprendida ante el tono de preocupación de Happy, quien se encontraba a mi lado viendo al chico dormir.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Es que… lleva varios días extraño, más distraído de lo normal pero ayer cuando llego a casa se fue directo a la cama, ni si quiera probo mi pescado y suspiraba a cada rato, ¿Podría estar enfermo?

Sentí el color subírseme a las mejillas. Sé muy bien lo que Natsu tiene, yo he andado de mismo modo desde lo que paso en el despacho del maestro.

-Tranquilo Happy, te prometo que todo anda bien.

El exceed me vio aún preocupado pero asintió y luego de un rato también él se quedo dormido.

Cuando por fin llegamos al lugar de la misión debimos esperar unos minutos a que Natsu se recuperara y ya luego de eso comenzamos a avanzar por el bosque. Natsu llevaba el mapa así que simplemente me limite a seguirlo. Estuvimos caminando una media hora cuando por fin llegamos a una casa realmente hermosa rodeada de todo tipo de plantas y una anciana esperaba sentada en una silla mecedora en la puerta.

-Ustedes deben ser los magos que han venido por mi aviso.

-Así es señora, somos nosotros. –Dijo Natsu.

-Necesito que hagan esto pronto, las flores florecen hoy y solo durarán así hasta poco despues de la media noche, deben desojarlas justo en ese momento y traerme los pétalos. Solía hacerlo yo pero ya estoy muy vieja.

-No se preocupe. –Dije entusiasta. –Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

-Cuento con eso. –Dijo dedicándonos una cálida sonrisa mientras levantaba unas cosas de su regazo. –Esta es una imagen de la flor y un par de pétalos de la misma y en este saquito es el que necesito que llenen, no las presionen demasiado, solo déjenlas caer dentro.

Happy tomo las cosas mientras nosotros asentíamos.

Comenzamos a avanzar por el bosque cuando Happy hablo.

-¡Aquí hay un mapa!

Natsu y yo tomamos el dibujo de la flor y efectivamente, en el reverso había un pequeño mapa que indicaba a las flores en la cima de una colina.

-Esto es genial. –Dije dando una vuelta con el mapa.

-Si pero no nos confiemos, Happy dame esos pétalos para guiarme por su aroma.

Natsu tomo el olor de las flores y comenzamos una vez más a avanzar, nos detuvimos en una ocasión para comer y descansar pero continuamos casi de inmediato y el cielo ya comenzaba a tornarse naranja. Estoy cansada y aburrida, Natsu va muy concentrado a cualquier aroma y Happy va entretenido intentando leer el mapa, así que siento que si hablo o cualquier cosa solo los interrumpiré.

-¡Lucy cuidado!

Volteo para ver de donde proviene la voz de Natsu… ¿En que momento cambiaron la dirección?

Doy un paso más aún algo distraída y éste pasa de largo hacia abajo. Grito de sorpresa y caigo por un pequeño barranco.

Toso por culpa del polvo y veo a Natsu que ya ha llegado a mi lado.

-¿Estas bien? –Dice mientras me extiende la mano.

Sonrió mientras lo uso de apoyo para levantarme.

-Si, claro que ¡Auch!

Al levantarme me doy cuenta que mi tobillo duele mucho, llevo la vista a mi pie y veo que además de estar raspado luce algo hinchado.

-Eso no luce bien. -Natsu ve mi tobillo y luego se agacha dándome la espalda. –Ven, sube, no puedes continuar caminando así.

-Pero…

Me lanza una corta mirada que sé que significa "sube sin chistar"

Cruzo mis brazos por su pecho subo a su espalda, luego el vuelve a subir al camino de solo un salto para continuar caminando.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su espalda y suspiro.

-Siento ser una molestia. –Digo en tono bajo.

-Tu nunca eres una molestia Lucy.

-Pero si no he hecho nada y además ahora debes cargarme.

-Llegar hasta las flores es solo una parte de la misión, estoy seguro que serás mucho mejor que nosotros desojándola, al fin y al cabo eso es más delicado.

No puedo verle el rostro pero podría asegurar que esta sonriendo y eso me tranquiliza.

-Lucy, Lucy despierta.

Abro los ojos un poco y veo a Natsu encima mío lo que hace que mi rostro se encienda y me sobresalte.

Veo hacia todos lados y el cielo ya esta cubierto de estrellas, estaba tan relajada que me quede dormida.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Ya llegamos, mira.

Veo tras de Natsu y Happy se encuentra junto a un montón de flores iguales a las del dibujo.

-Lucy ven, huelen muy rico. –Dijo Happy a un lado de ellas.

Natsu me ayudo a levantarme y me senté entre las flores.

-¿Como se supone que sabremos la media noche?

-Ya falta muy poco y creo que el aroma debe cambiar un poco pues los pétalos que nos dio la anciana a pesar de estar secas huelen mucho más fuerte que estas.

Natsu se acomodo a mi lado y ambos veíamos a Happy revolotear entre las flores, en eso cuando sentí la mano de Natsu tomar la mía. Lo vi de reojo y el solo sonreía mientras ve a su compañero dar vueltas por todos lados. Acomode mi mano para poder sostenerla yo también y sonreí como una estúpida, ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan simple me haga tan feliz?

De pronto una ráfaga de viento paso sobre nosotros y las flores comenzaron a iluminarse, los pétalos morados comenzaron a brillar y desde su centro una luz amarrilla comenzó a brillar tiñendo parte de la flor de amarillo.

-¡Es la hora!

Los tres nos lanzamos sobre las flores y comenzamos a desojarlas rápidamente, el aroma se volvió tan fuerte que nos embriago por completo mientras las juntábamos y tras un par de minutos el resplandor comenzó a desaparecer.

Vi hacia el saco que la señora nos había dado y por suerte ya se encontraba lleno.

La luz desapareció por completo y el aroma disminuyo considerablemente, Natsu se levanto y sonrió.

-Lo logramos, ya hora podemos ir a dormir y mañana por la tarde estaremos de vuelta en el gremio.

Happy y yo asentimos.

-Bien ahora llevémoste al campamento.

Mire a Natsu pero él ya estaba pasando sus brazos por bajo mi cuerpo y levantándome a lo princesa.

-Natsu iré por leña para una fogata. –Dijo happy alejándose.

Tan pronto como Natsu me levanto, me devolvió a poner en el piso pero ahora sobre las mantas.

-¿Cómo está tu tobillo? –Pregunto sonriendo.

-Bien, mañana debería poder caminar sin problemas.

El mago de cabellos rosados se sentó a mi lado y llevo un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

-No tienes que esforzarte, yo puedo cargarte sin problemas.

-Yo… yo…

Dios cuando habla de ese modo y me mira así no sé como reaccionar.

-Tu siempre me cuidas en los viajes cuando me mareo ¿No es así? A mi no me cuesta nada cuidarte.

Desvió un poco la mirada hacia el piso.

-Aún así siento haberme dormido hace un rato.

Levante la mirada pero no me dio tiempo de verlo pues sus labios se posaron sobre los míos en un fugaz beso.

-Lo siento, pero pase todo el día deseando hacer eso.

-También yo, incluso me había olvidado de Happy de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Me apoye en su cuerpo y levante mi rostro para verlo y el volvió a besarme, solo que ahora más prolongado, más fuerte, con aquellos cálidos labios bailando sobre los míos.

Sus manos me estrecharon con más fuerza contra él y la punta de su lengua choco con mis labios que se abrieron a su contacto.

Nuestras lenguas chocaron haciendo que una extraña tensión se acumulara en mi estomago mientras que mi cuerpo entero vibra.

Nos separamos en busca de aire y a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche pude ver las mejillas encendidas de Natsu quien no tardo en volver a descender pero ahora no hacia mi boca, sino directo a mi cuello.

El contacto de su boca contra mi cuello me hizo estremecer pero al sentir su lengua recorrerlo un pequeño gritito escapo de mi boca.

Natsu se movió rápido, sosteniéndome por la espalda y quedando sobre mi mientras su boca no dejaba tranquilo mi cuello.

-Nat… -Exhale con fuerza. –Natsu ¿Qué haces?

-Yo… -Levanto la vista para que nuestros ojos se encontraran. –No puedo resistirme, mientras te cargaba. –Sentí como una de las manos de Natsu comenzaba a subir por mi cintura hasta uno de mis pechos, presionándolo suavemente y enloqueciéndome con su tacto. –Estabas tan pegada a mi que podía sentir cada parte de tu cuerpo.

Trague saliva y de inmediato abrí la boca nuevamente, mi respiración esta muy acelerada.

Su boca volvió a descender sobre mi cuello y sus manos se apoderaron de los tirantes de mi camiseta para hacerlos descender por mis hombros y comenzar a bajarla hasta mi cintura.

El tacto de las manos de Natsu me enloquece y siento que cada fibra de mi ser esta en sintonía con él. Antes de darme cuenta Natsu se encuentra acariciando mi busto con solo el encaje de mi ropa interior separándola de sus manos y su boca.

Mi corazón va a mil por hora y no soy capaz de hacer nada, mis manos buscan sus brazos y puedo sentir sus músculos moverse mientras sus brazos me rodean y desabrochan mi sostén.

-Natsu no.

Rápidamente llevo mis manos a mi pecho intentando atrapar el sostén que se deslizaba de mi cuerpo, esto es demasiado, yo no puedo con la vergüenza.

-No Lucy, mírame.

Levanto mi vista a él tímidamente y me besa en los labios para luego dedicarme una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Te vez muy linda avergonzada.

-Yo no…

Sus manos atrapan mis brazos y los apartan de mi pecho.

-No tienes porque sentir vergüenza conmigo.

Su boca vuelve hacia mi pecho y sus manos quitan el sostén de su camino y su boca hace un camino hasta mi pecho izquierdo, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo hasta que su boca atrapa mi pezón haciéndome gritar al tiempo que succiona.

Sus manos no se quedan quietas y cada una sube hasta uno de mis pechos y sobretodo aquel libre de su boca que amasa con cuidado.

Su mano, su boca, todo él me provoca… siento ese calor conocido acumularse en mi vientre… Lo sostengo por los brazos intentando sostenerme… No puede ser, solo ha tomado mis pechos y yo ya estoy al limite…

-Natsu detente yo… -Un gritito se escapa de mi cuando su mano aprieta con algo más de fuerza mi pecho.

-¿Tu que Luce? –Dice justo antes de soplar sobre mi pezón y atrapando ahora con su boca el otro pecho.

Hace lo mismo, lo rodea con su boca, su lengua pasa por el marcando círculos.

-Yo… yo…

Sus dientes atrapan mi pezón y no puedo contenerlo más. Un grito escapa de mi garganta mientras mi espalda se arquea y mis piernas se tensan mientras mi vientre explota de un modo que jamás imagine sin siquiera tocar más que mi busto.

Mis ojos están cerrados y mi respiración va tan rápido que solo puedo respirar por mi boca, el calor poco a poco comienza a escapar de mi y mi cuerpo se relaja. Abro los ojos y ahí esta viéndome son una sonrisa traviesa.

-Lucy no me digas que tu… -Dijo sugerente.

-¡Cállate tonto! –Digo con el rostro encendido de vergüenza. –Todo fue por tu culpa. –Digo en un tono suave.

-Y solo jugué un poco.

-¡Que te calles!

Vuelvo a verlo a la cara y el atrapa mi rostro con su mano.

-Luces hermosa así de agitada.

Quiero gritar, no se si de emoción o nervio o … no lo sé. Pero en cambio lo beso, esta vez atrapo yo su boca para que no me haga avergonzar más de lo que estoy.

-Lucy… Natsu…

Nos separamos de inmediato y volteamos para ver como Happy nos observa con el montón de leños desparramados por el piso.

* * *

Si hay algun fallo decidlo porfa, siempre puedo arreglarlo y que sea más sencilla la lectura.

Espero vuestros comentarios, un besazo!


	4. Capitulo 4: Indicios de Locura

_**Nota: Esta historia pertenece en su totalidad a**_ _ **Kogane no Yume**_ _ **(en podreis encontrar más historias suyas)**_

 _ **Antes de escribir la historia aquí, pedí permiso, así que os pido que si alguno quiere hacer algo parecido, sea con esta historia o con otra, pidais permiso a su autor, robar está muy mal.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei, con lo cual, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia contiene Lemon (escenas bastante ubiditas de tono) así**_

 _ **que lee bajo tu responsabilidad, o no, es cosa tuya. xD**_

* * *

 **INDICIOS DE LOCURA  
**

* * *

El rostro azul de Happy comienza a tornarse de color rojo muy intenso y mientras yo intento cubrirme Natsu se acerca al exceed que comienza a tambalearse de un lado a otro.

-¡Happy!

Natsu logra llegar a su lado justo cuando se desmaya en sus brazos.

Corro al lado de Natsu quien lo sostiene angustiado.

-¿Y ahora como arreglaremos esto? –Digo posando mi mano en la gente de Happy. –El secreto se acabo.

Natsu niega.

-No, le diremos que todo fue un sueño y así todo seguirá siendo un secreto.

-Natsu… -Happy nos mira a los dos con ojos acusadores. –Estoy escuchando todo.

Clavo mi mirada en Happy y este salta de los brazos de Natsu para vernos a ambos a un par de pasos de distancia.

-¿Qué le hacías a Lucy?

Dirijo mi mirada de inmediato a Natsu quien se ha quedado a cuadros ante la pregunta de su compañero.

-Este… yo… Happy veras… yo solo.

Pobrecito, está tan nervioso que apenas le brotan las palabras de la boca, aún así no puedo evitar disfrutar de esto, así de nervioso se ve realmente lindo.

-Lucy estaba gritando, ¿Qué le estabas haciendo? –Pregunta muy serio y casi enfadado.

Mi rostro se calienta a más no poder… él me escucho haciendo esos sonidos tan… tan… Mi cabeza se nubla sin poder evitarlo, demonios ahora también yo estoy muy nerviosa.

Natsu intenta relajar su respiración, lo sé pues puedo ver claramente como su pecho se eleva una y otra vez lentamente.

-Happy, lo que sucede es que Lucy y yo…

El exceed extendió sus alas y se elevo cubriendo su rostro al mismo tiempo que Natsu hablaba y lo interrumpió.

-¿Por eso no querían que viniera? Ahora ustedes hacen cosas pervertidas.

Ante la acusación de nuestro compañero ambos nos tensamos y nos sentamos con las espadas muy erguidas, como esperando un regaño por parte del maestro.

Trago duro y trato de relajarme, no queda de otra que contarle todo a Happy.

-Nosotros ahora somos novios. –Ambos dirigen rápidamente sus miradas hacia mi sorprendidos. –Pero eso no quita que los tres seamos un equipo. –Suelto muy sería. –Así que no vuelvas a pensar que queremos dejarte de lado.

Happy baja a la tierra nuevamente muy despacio y veo como sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, me queda mirando unos segundos antes de ponerse a correr y lanzarse a mis brazos llorando.

-¡Que bueno yo creí que como los molestaba tanto nunca querrías a Natsu! ¡Además es muy tonto y no sabía decirte lo que sentía!, ¡a mi tampoco me lo quería decir pero a veces habla dormido y lo he escuchado! –Happy no paraba de gritar mientras se aferraba a mi.

-¡Hey gato tonto! ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!

Natsu se acerco a nosotros y arranco a Happy de mis brazos, pero este no se molesto y simplemente lo quedo viendo con ojos llorosos, para luego abrazarlo a él también.

-Es solo que estoy muy feliz, si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz y además eres como mi papá, siempre estuviste ahí y ahora también esta Lucy. –Volteo a verme aferrando sus patitas a Natsu. –Entonces ahora que son novios… ¿Lucy tu serás mi mamá?

Jamás había escuchado hablar así a Happy, no tenía idea de que considerara a Natsu como su padre, aunque ahora que lo pienso es más lógico de lo que parece, al fin y al cabo él incluso incubo el huevo de Happy.

Siento que mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas por la emoción mientras asiento con una sonrisa…

-Claro que seré tu madre.

Natsu se movió sin que me diera cuenta y los tres quedamos juntos en un abrazo que quedara por siempre en mi memoria. No sé como se nos pudo siquiera ocurrir que debíamos guardar algo tan importante a todos, al menos Happy tenía todo el derecho de saberlo.

Pasamos así un buen rato hasta que Happy termina de calmarse y de pronto nos suelta a ambos mientras se baja de nuestros regazos con la mirada gacha.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes pero… aún más si soy como su hijo… Sé muy bien que estabas haciendo. -Nuevamente Natsu y yo nos tensamos y Happy vuelve a levantar la vista con el rostro sonrojado. –Hay cosas que un hijo no debería ver nunca en la vida.

Ahora la vergüenza vuelve a acudir a mi descontroladamente y no soy la única que se ha tornado rosa pues mi compañero se ha puesto del color de su cabello.

-Por favor, no le digas nada a nadie, nosotros. –Dice Natsu algo nervioso. –Queremos mantener todo esto en secreto.

-¿Por qué? –Pegunta el gato azul con la cabeza ladeada a un lado.

-Porque… -Soltó mi mago de fuego. - ya sabes como son todos en el gremio y nosotros estamos recién comenzando, aún tenemos que acostumbrarnos a ser novios y si tenemos a todo el mundo molestando…

Happy soltó una risita al tiempo que cubría su boca con su pata.

-Pues a mi me parece que se les esta dando muy bien eso de ser novios.

Natsu vuelve a quedarse a cuadros pero yo ya me canse, si ya sabe todo no tiene por qué estar molestándonos a cada rato. Me levanto y avanzo lentamente al exceed quien retrocede un par de pasos antes que mis manos lo alcancen y mis puños se cierren sobre su cien en un coscorrón doble.

-¡No dirás nada! ¿Entendiste? No dirás nada pues si lo haces te las verás conmigo y no solo eso, le contare a todo el mundo que estas enamorado de Charle.

-¡Yay! ¡Natsu sálvame! ¡Escogiste a una mamá muy bruja!

-¡¿Quién llamas bruja?! –Digo mandándolo a volar y aterrizando a un lado de Natsu quien rie divertido ante la escena.

-Creo que no te queda de otra que obedecer a Lucy. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego de eso las cosas se tranquilizaron mucho más, Happy hizo un par de bromas más pero terminaron muy rápido y además prometió no decirle nada a nadie hasta que yo lo dijiera. Arreglamos las cosas para acampar y me acurruque en los brazos de Natsu que pronto me hicieron entrar en calor y caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente mi tobillo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones por lo que ordenamos todo rápidamente y comenzamos nuestro camino de vuelta a la casa de la anciana y al gremio. Aunque en el camino Happy cabeceaba claramente eso a pesar de ir volando, pues de vez en cuando caía casi hasta el piso.

-¿Happy estas bien? –Pregunte atrapándolo justo antes de que cayera. –No tienes buen aspecto.

El pequeño exceed se revolvió en mi pecho acomodándose y hablo entre balbuceos con los ojos cerrados.

-Dormí muy mal… toda la noche me desperté creyendo que estaban haciendo cosas pervertidas… Creía que hacían cosas a mi lado y no podía descansar…

Me colore de inmediato al oír esas palabras, no sé como lo vamos a manejar pero creo que definitivamente traumamos al pequeño Happy.

Baje mi mirada y me encontré con él durmiendo plácidamente en mis brazos como si realmente fuera un bebe.

-No creo que vuelva a dormir con nosotros nunca. –Dijo de pronto Natsu.

Lo mire al rostro y asentí.

-El pobre ni si quiera pudo dormir.

-En todo caso no puedo decir que me molesta.

Volví rápidamente a poner mi vista en el dragon slayer quien había acomodado sus brazos en la nuca mirando "distraídamente" hacia otro lado.

-Digo, si Happy no esta con nosotros te tendré para mi solo sin interrupciones. -¡Demonios! ¿Cómo puede decir algo tan… tan… insinuante y hacerlo sonar tan dulce e inocente? –Incluso ahora siento un poco de envidia.

-¿A que te refieres?

-El puede ir tranquilo en tus brazos y con su cabeza apoyada en tu pecho… yo definitivamente lo envidio.

Me sonrojo un poco y fijo mi mirada en el camino.

No lo entiendo, simplemente no comprendo como hacer para que la imagen inocente y divertida que siempre he tenido de él funcione con esta versión tan romántica y definitivamente no calza con aquel chico que se abalanza a mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir en el paraíso.

A diferencia de ayer, tardamos muy poco en encontrar la casa de la anciana y en cuanto le entregamos el saco que ella nos había dado nos entrego en otra nuestra recompensa, junto con unas palabras muy tiernas de agradecimiento, pero cuando nos disponíamos a marchar ella me detuvo por el brazo.

-Chica, ten. –Dijo entregándome un pequeño frasco con un liquido brillante dentro. –Es un regalo extra para ti.

-¿Qué es esto?

-El fuego es a veces difícil de tratar, eso te ayudara a manejarlo hasta que la marca de aquel dragón se plante en ti.

-Señora yo de verdad no entiendo lo que quiere decirme.

-Sé que tu serás la compañera de ese dragon. –Dijo señalando a Natsu quien ya estaba algo distante. –Pero hasta que tu cuerpo y tu magia no se graven con su esencia, esto te ayudara a manejar el calor del chico. –Creo que algo entiendo pero… aún así no comprendo lo que quiere decir y ella debió de darse cuenta pues meneo la cabeza con una risita resignada. –Tu solo bébela y tu cuerpo se acomodará a él, confía en esta vieja.

Luego de eso me dio un pequeño empujón y yo simplemente corrí para alcanzar a Natsu… ¿Qué habrá querido decir con todo eso? Es cierto que el cuerpo de Natsu a veces es muy caliente pero no creo que llegue a quemarme.

Aún así antes de alcanzarlo destapo aquel frasco y bebo de un trago todo el contenido que se desliza cálido por mi garganta y siento una chispa extraña de magia corriendo por mi ser para luego fundirse.

-Luce ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Nada, solo quería decirme algo.

Continuamos en silencio hasta la estación donde Natsu vio con susto los vagones antes de mirarme directo a los ojos.

-Por favor cuida de mi.

Aunque siempre me he preocupado de hacerlo jamás me había pedido explícitamente que lo hiciera.

Al llegar a nuestros asientos acomode a Happy en el asiento de en frente lo cubrí con una manta y Natsu se sentó a mi lado.

-Ven. –Dije dando un par de palmadas sobre mis muslos. –Mejor acomódate ahora que aún puedes.

Una brillante sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y su cabeza llego hasta mis piernas casi de inmediato por lo que aproveche para enredar mis manos en su cabello en una ligera caricia.

En cuanto el tren comenzó a moverse los mareos del mago comenzaron y al poco rato no fue capaz de controlarlo, por suerte al llegar al destino no tardo más de unos minutos en recuperar la conciencia y yo tarde otros más en poder mover mis piernas entumecidas.

Al llegar a Magnolia comenzamos a caminar con Happy aún dormido.

-Luce, por que no vienes a mi casa primero a tomar una ducha, ya sabes queda más cerca y todo eso. Además también puedes descansar.

Me costo un poco asimilar las palabras de Natsu, es que realmente rara vez voy a su casa, pero respondí de inmediato asintiendo con la cabeza.

Una vez en su casa Natsu acostó a Happy en una hamaca y yo me senté en la cama mientras Natsu iba por unas golosinas que dijo tenia escondidas.

Pase mi mano por sobre el cobertor y por primera vez tome conciencia que en aquel lugar dormía Natsu, eso claro cuando no estaba conmigo. Sentí el rubor llegarme al rostro. Deslice mi mano hasta la almohada y antes de darme cuenta ya me encuentro recostada boca abajo en la cama con la cabeza enterrada en aquel cojín… huele a Natsu, a mi Natsu.

-Luce… ¿Qué haces?

Sobresaltada me levente con la almohada aun sujeta entre las manos delatándome.

-Esto… Yo… Nada. –Dije dejándola nuevamente en su lugar.

Natsu deja sobre la cama un montón de galletas y jugo de naranja. No es precisamente un almuerzo pero con el hambre que traemos nos sientan de maravilla y las devoramos en casi nada de tiempo.

Finalmente cuando el plato esta vacio Natsu se deja caer de espaldas en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Se ve tan lindo, incluso tiene unas migas en la comisura de los labios. Casi inconscientemente llevo mi mano hacia su boca pero me detengo justo antes de tocarlo… Natsu ya he ha hecho varias cosas… estoy segura que también yo puedo hacerlo sentir bien…

¡Dios en que estoy pensando!

Golpeo mis mejillas con ambas manos para calmarme y me inclino sobre su cuerpo atrapando con mis labios aquellas migas atrapadas en su rostro. Él abre los ojos de inmediato y nuestras miradas se encuentran unos instantes, nada más que el tiempo que le permito pues desvio mi mirada a su piel. Comienzo a besar su mejilla y a subir a su oreja mientras mis manos trabajan en quitar de mi camino aquella bufanda que siempre trae consigo. Cuando por fin lo logro mis besos bajan despacio por su cuello y no soy capaz de resistirme, al ver su piel tan expuesta a atrapar su pien entre mis labios y succionar con algo de fuerza, al retirarme observo con orgullo como la marca de beso se ha grabado en su piel.

Mi mano comienza a explorar su torso, siguiendo la línea de aquellos músculos bien definidos, al tiempo que beso y dejo a mi lengua rozar el sector de su clavícula. Siento que por dentro tiemblo, que en cualquier minuto me acobardare y me detendré, pero siento también como, a pesar de no moverse el cuerpo de Natsu reacciona a mi tacto con pequeños espasmos y suspiros que escapan de su boca.

Cuando mi mano baja de su ombligo en el recorrido por su cuerpo levanto mi cuello y veo como me observa expectante a lo que hare, y lo beso, lo beso justo a tiempo para darme valor y posar mi mano sobre el miembro creciente de mi novio.

Aun bajo la tela puedo distinguir como comienza ya a estar bastante duro y eso provoca un estallido de revoluciones en mi propio cuerpo, como si los nervios hubieran contenido mis sentidos hasta aquel momento.

Nuestras lenguas juegan entre ellas mientras mi mano soba sobre el pantalón a Natsu. Necesito tomar aire y detengo nuestro beso para conseguirlo. En aquel momento Natsu mueve sus manos y las posa sobre mis pechos, apretándolos ligeramente y asiéndome estremecer, extendiendo el calor que se encuentra en mi bajo vientre al resto de mi cuerpo… deseo con todo mi ser dejarme a su merced y que haga conmigo lo que se le venga en gana pero…

Aventuro mi mano bajo la tela de su pantalón y sin dudar un instante tomo aquella parte palpitante de su ser, dejando que mi mano se deslice de arriba abajo un par de veces hasta que detengo nuevamente los movimientos de mi compañero en mis pechos.

-Lucy… no… -Dice forzando la voz.

-¿No qué Natsu?

Mi mano toma valor y mi cuerpo siente un calor algo distinto aflorar desde su interior, un calor que no soy capaz de detectar pues no puedo asimilarlo a ninguna zona pero que podría volverme loca.

Me muevo y quito de mi camino el pantalón que tanto me molesta y puedo ver ahora con total esplendor aquella parte de Natsu en su mejor estado… Es realmente grande…

Inevitablemente trago duro pensando en que tanto avanzaremos, en como aquello podría entrar alguna vez en mi y los músculos de mi vagina se contraen de solo pensar en ello.

Ahuyento esos pensamientos y pongo mi mano a trabajar mientras que con la otra recorro su cuerpo y mi boca entretiene la suya, ahora lo entiendo, entiendo lo que siente Natsu al hacerse esas cosas, control y entrega total.

Los jadeos de Natsu se ahogan en mi boca pero el subir y bajar de su pecho delatan lo alterado que esta. Me vuelvo atrevida y mi mano hace ahora más que simplemente acariciarlo, doy pequeños apretones y lo masajeo con los dejos mientras veo como su rostro se mueve de placer. Deslizo las yemas de mis dedos hasta la punta que siento viscosa y juego con ella mientras mi dragon slayer es incapaz ya de controlar su propia voz.

-Gggrrr… Lucy dete… Por favor yo…

-¿Es que acaso quieres que me detenga? –Digo alejando malvadamente mi mano de su miembro hinchado.

-¡No! Es que yo…

Vuelvo a tomarlo en mi mano y la muevo ahora casi con rudeza, buscando lo que sé que quiere.

-Luce yo…

-Hazlo. –Digo depositando un beso tierno en su boca entreabierta. –Dejame ver ahora a mi tu cara de placer.

Con esfuerzo abre uno de sus ojos y me ve unos instantes suplicante pero yo aumento cada vez más mi ritmo y no puedo evitar llevar mi mano libre a mi propio cuerpo al ver aquella expresión de éxtasis.

El miembro de Natsu se sacude al tiempo que su boca deja escapar unos gemidos que provocaron en mi algo que no crei posible pues nada más llegar mi mano a mi sexo el placer de un orgasmo se extendió como una corriente desatada por todo mi cuerpo.

Ambos quedamos jadeantes unos instante y mi mirada se escapa a aquella viscosidad blanca sobre su vientre. Acerco uno de mis dedos y lo unto, es caliente… muy muy caliente, me llevo luego el dedo a la boca.

-Lucy… -Natsu me observa sorprendido y tomo conciencia de lo que acabo de hacer.

Siento que me sonrojaré pero no tengo tiempo pues las manos de Natsu atrapan mi rostro y su boca se junta con la mía de forma casi salvaje. Junta su frente con mi frente y habla aun entre cortado.

-¿Lucy que me estas haciendo?

-No Natsu, ¿Qué me haces tu a mi?

Nos volvemos a juntar en un beso profundo y al separarnos reímos, ¿Qué mas nos queda? Al fin y al cabo definitivamente nos estamos volviendo locos de amor.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

* * *

Hasta aquí puedo leer por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, espero vuestros comentarios, un besazo!


	5. Capitulo 5: Rosa Fuego

_**Nota: Esta historia pertenece en su totalidad a**_ _ **Kogane no Yume**_ _ **(en podreis encontrar más historias suyas)**_

 _ **Antes de escribir la historia aquí, pedí permiso, así que os pido que si alguno quiere hacer algo parecido, sea con esta historia o con otra, pidais permiso a su autor, robar está muy mal.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei, con lo cual, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia contiene Lemon (escenas bastante ubiditas de tono) así que lee bajo tu responsabilidad, o no, es cosa tuya. xD**_

* * *

 **ROSA FUEGO**

* * *

Solo unos minutos después Happy se pareció en la habitación aún soñoliento lo que nos dejo arreglarnos las ropas antes de continuar aumentando su trauma, Natsu me invito a ducharme en su casa pero definitivamente necesitaba unos minutos a solas por lo que me vine a casa a tomar un baño tranquila.

Una vez en casa debí llenar dos veces la bañera, por alguna extraña razón la temperatura de siempre del agua me pareció muy fría y deje correr solo el grifo del agua caliente a todo lo que este da.

Me quite toda la ropa y sentí un extraño entumecimiento al recorrer mi piel con mis manos, es que simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en Natsu, siento que de un modo u otro ha terminado por convertirse en mi droga.

Me sumergí en el agua y aquel abrazador calor me hizo sentirme aún más relajada de lo normal, como si hubiera estado congelándome desde dentro y solo el calor que tranquilizara. Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse me salí de inmediato como si fuera un repelente para mi piel. Envolví mi cuerpo en la toalla y mi cabello en una un poco más pequeña, luego camine por mi habitación y me senté sobre la cama dejando escapar un suspiro… es que de verdad me siento algo extraña.

A mi lado se encuentra apiñada la ropa que me quite hace un rato y a un lado esta ese frasquito… de verdad no entiendo que es lo que era, ahora lo pienso es realmente irresponsable lo que hice, simplemente lo bebí sin pensármelo dos veces.

Tomo el pequeño frasco entre mis dedos y veo que bajo el tiene una pequeña etiqueta "Extracto de rosa fuego" … Jamás había oído hablar de algo parecido, nunca escuche de una rosa que se llamara mas que… Rosa.

La curiosidad y porque no decirlo, la preocupación me invaden, tengo que saber que demonios he bebido y sé de alguien que puede ayudarme.

Me visto rápidamente y ni si quiera me molesto en secarme el cabello. Salgo corriendo por las calles como si mi vida dependiera de ello y entro al gremio por la puerta trasera, es el camino más rápido y directo hacia la biblioteca.

-Lu, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal fue la misión?

Le sonrió y me arrojo a un lado de ella en la alfombra al lado de una de las estanterías.

-Excelente, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

Rebusco en mi bolsillo y saco el frasco.

-Tengo mucho que contarte amiga, pero primero… debes ayudarme a saber que demonios es la rosa de fuego.

Levy me observa extrañada.

-¿Rosa fuego?

Asiento.

-Necesito saber para que sirve su extracto.

Me lanza una mirada de confusión mientras se levanta.

-Jamás he escuchado de ella, pero tengo varios libros de botánica y… -Dijo volteando a verme. –Podrías comenzar a contarme la historia.

Asiento al tiempo que siento mi estomago revolverse, lo siento Natsu, se que prometimos no decirle esto a nadie, pero ella es mi amiga y necesito ayuda.

-Bueno sucede que… Natsu y yo…

Alargo las palabras y Levy deja caer un libro de las manos para sostener con fuerza las mías.

-Amiga no me digas que algo sucedió entre ustedes.

Confirmo con la cabeza y ella lanza un gritito.

-Quiero saberlo todo.

Suspiro y la quedo mirando.

-Se nos ocurrió entrar al despacho del maestro y bueno, el maestro entro, estuvo a punto de descubrimos pero nos ocultamos en uno de sus muebles… Estábamos muy apretados y todo eso, así que antes de que nos diéramos cuenta nos… besábamos.

Ahora un libro voló al otro extremo de la biblioteca, algo muy extremo considerando el amor que siente mi amiga por los libros. Me quedo mirando con aquella expresión de, "dime más"

-Estamos de novios y bueno han pasado algunas cosas entre nosotros. –Dije apartando el rostro.

Levy dejo por completo de lado los libros y se sentó a mi lado esperando que lo contase todos los detalles de todo lo que habíamos hecho. No me había dado cuenta de lo vergonzosa que eran las cosas que habíamos hecho con Nastu hasta que se las conté a mi amiga, no solo yo estaba muy roja, si no también ella se sonrojaba cada cierto tiempo al contarle las cosas.

Finalmente y tras contarle los detalles de la relación le dije lo sucedido con aquella mujer en el bosque y el frasco que me había dado y como yo irresponsablemente me lo había bebido sin chistar.

-Lucy realmente fue muy irresponsable beberte aquel liquido sin entender para que era, aunque por lo que me cuentas debe ser algo relacionado a Natsu.

Recibí mi regaño en silencio y Levy trajo varios libros, entre ellos uno de los pocos que hablan de la magia de dragon slayer. Pasamos mucho revisando aquellos libros, incluso aunque cada una contaba con unas gafas de lectura veloz, finalmente no encontramos nada.

-Lu ¿No sientes nada extraño?

La quede mirando extrañada.

-Ya sabes, algo diferente desde que bebiste eso.

Rebusque por mi memoria en busca de algo extraño pero nada… solo.

-¡Frio! –Dije de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-Me ha dado mas frio de lo normal y tome el baño mucho más caliente de lo normal, ¿tendrá algo que ver?

Levy se levanto rápidamente para dejar los libro sobre una de las mesas y me ayudo a levantarme a mi también.

-Creo que podría tener mucho que ver, pero iremos con la única persona que de seguro sabrá que es, Porlyusica.

Salimos del gremio del mismo modo en el que entre, por la puerta trasera y caminamos muy rápido hasta la casa de la maga.

Como siempre la puerta se encuentra cerrada y yo dudo antes de tocarla, pero Levy no, ella se aventuro a tocarla rápida y estruendosamente.

La maga entreabrió la puerta y se dispuso a cerrarla rápidamente pero Levy se lo impidió.

-Por favor Porlyusica, es algo que tiene que ver con los dragons slayer.

Como si mi amiga hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas la puerta se abrió, aún así creo que pude escuchar un murmullo parecido a "Que molestas".

Al entrar cerré la puerta tras de mi y la maga nos esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Bien que sucede?

Levy se me adelanto.

-Necesitamos saber que hace el extracto de rosa fuego.

La expresión de la maga cambio completamente.

-¿Cómo saben de ella? ¿Qué sucede con eso?

-Yo la obtuve de una mujer en un bosque, ella trabaja con pócimas y bueno… la bebí.

Los ojos de la maga se abrieron de par en par y se acerco a mi tomando mis manos y brazos como inspeccionándolos.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

De pronto el terror me invadió.

-La mujer dijo que la necesitaría.

Porlyusica levanto la mirada clavándola en mis ojos.

-Por casualidad, ¿tu y ese dragón de fuego tienen algo?

Mi cara se puso roja, lo se pues el calor de mi cuerpo escapo directamente a mi rostro.

La maga me soltó y se volteo a una de sus estanterías, saco un enorme libro con aspecto de muy antiguo y lo abrió por la mitad.

-Los dragon slayers son poseedores de una magia muy poderosa y en un comienzo nadie estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían sus cuerpo. –La voz de la maga de pronto suena muy tranquila, y relata la historia con la vista perdida en las paginas a las cuales Levy y yo nos acercamos, ahí se ve en unos dibujos a dragones enseñando a humanos. –Poco a poco los dragones comenzaron a darse cuenta que aquellos a quienes adoptaban para enseñar su magia comenzaban a tomar otros aspectos en cuanto a la vida de los dragones como propia y la mayor marca llego en sus relaciones. –La maga dio vuelta la pagina y ahora el dibujo muestra a un mago con una chica que parece desprender algo de su cuerpo. –Comenzaron a marcar a sus parejas del mismo modo que ellos, por el olfato llegando esta unión a un punto máximo cuando la unión se consumaba. En aquel punto. –Volvió a cambiar la pagina y ahora se ve a la chica rodeada de muchos magos. –Los demás dragons slayer consideraban a la pareja como un compañero más y un ser al cual debían proteger con la misma energía que lo hacían con sus propios compañeros. Sin embargo no para todos fue así de fácil. –Al dar la vuelta se muestra el dibujo de un mago de fuego y otro de hielo. –La inestabilidad del fuego y del hielo producía daño a las parejas de estos magos y si la relación no se consumaba pronto, esta terminaba por no soportar la carga de magia que se traspasaba a su cuerpo y moría. –En la siguiente pagina solo había un gran dibujo, dos magos, uno de fuego y otro de hielo con sus parejas muertas en sus brazos. En la pagina siguiente dos dragones con una rosa cada uno. –Entonces los dragones de hielo y fuego hicieron un obsequio a sus hijos, una flor para cada elemento cuya esencia debían dar a sus parejas para que estas soportaras su magia.

De pronto la maga cerro el libro y volteo para vernos.

-Aquello que has bebido es para que tu cuerpo sea capaz de soportar el fuego mágico que emite ese chico y es obvio que son novios, si no ya estarías congelada. El efecto de ese brebaje es producir desde tu núcleo un hielo mágico que contrarresta la magia de fuego, de modo que puedes soportarlo, pero también tiene su condición, si pasas mucho tiempo lejos del mago puedes morir ahora por efecto de la pócima. En verdad los dragon slayers son unos problemáticos.

Instintivamente me rodee con mis propios brazos y lo pude notar ahora con mayor claridad… estoy realmente helada.

-Esto no sucede con todos ¿verdad? –Dijo Levy. –Digo otras magias son más estables como… el hierro. –Dijo en casi un susurro.

No pude evitar sonreír, ella esta pensando en Gajeel.

-No, esos solo son algo más brutos, quizá sea bueno que entrenes tu cuerpo si estas pensando en tener algo con ese dragón de hierro.

Levy se puso tan roja que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-En fin chica. –Dijo dirigiéndose a mi. –Hasta que ustedes no consumen su relación sería bueno que no te alejes mucho del mago, ya sabes para evitar que te congeles y todo eso. Ahora ya pueden irse de mi casa.

La maga se dio medio vuelta y entro a una de las habitaciones dejándonos solas. Ambas nos miramos y caminamos hacia la salida.

-Bueno, creo que el efecto de esa cosa no durara mucho. –Suelta de pronto Levy.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos Lu, no creo que por como van las cosas entre ustedes tarden mucho en ya sabes, tener sexo.

-¡Levy!

-¿Qué? –Suelta inocente.

-Bueno, de todas formas tu mejor vete entrenando, ya sabes lo que dijo Porlyusica, los dragones de hierro son algo brutos.

Reímos a más no poder mientras seguíamos caminando.

Ambas continuamos en este juego de tira y afloja por un rato hasta que me percate de que nos encontrábamos muy cerca de la casa de Natsu.

Le dije que me acompañara pero inmediatamente me dijo que prefería no interrumpir y que me divirtiera, así que aquí estoy, frente a la puerta de Natsu sola y la verdad no sé que tanto pensé las cosas. Digo, lo que Levy dijo es verdad, así como avanzan las cosas entre ambos no tardaremos mucho en tener relaciones.

-Luce ¿Por qué tardas tanto en entrar?

Pego un brinco de la sorpresa y ahí esta él, con cara de confusión esperándome del otro lado de la puerta.

-Eh, yo… creí que tal vez estabas durmiendo.

Natsu se adelanta y toma mi cintura al tiempo que me besa tiernamente en los labios.

-Con solo sentir tu olor cerca es imposible que pueda seguir durmiendo.

Inevitablemente deslizo mis manos por sobre sus hombros y siento mi cuerpo temblar ante aquel calor que emite su cuerpo, si definitivamente este hombre es mi vicio.

Junto mi boca con la suya y ahora no permito que el beso sea delicado, necesito, lo necesito de un modo que jamás imagine, cerca, cada vez más cerca de mi.

Natsu sin dejar de besarme comienza a avanzar hacia dentro de la casa y yo me encargo de cerrar la puerta. Avanzamos a trompicones pues ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a soltarse así que finalmente nos detenemos cuando Natsu choca con una de las sillas de su comedor y yo lo obligo a sentarse para luego subirme a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

De pronto un atisbo de cordura atraviesa mi cabeza y me separo.

-¿Happy?

Natsu me ve y sonríe.

-Fue de visita a ver a Charle.

Ahora yo también sonrío e intento atrapar nuevamente sus labios, pero Natsu ya ha llevado su boca al lóbulo de mi oreja causándome temblores por toda la espina dorsal. Sus labios se deslizan por mi cuello mientras sus manos atrapan mi trasero con fuerza, amasándolo, colando por momentos sus manos más abajo de lo que habían llegado antes y causando que mi cabeza se comience a nublar.

Llevo mis manos a su bajo vientre y comienzo una lucha con su cinturón, es algo realmente molesto en momentos como este.

Siento la boca de Natsu atrapar mi pezón y pego un pequeño gritito… ¿En que momento?

Al mirarme me doy cuenta que ya no llevo nada de la cintura para arriba y que Natsu succiona mi pecho como si fuera un bebe.

-Naaaatsu… por favor…

Su lengua juguetea con el de modo que me produce la extraña sensación de querer sacarlo y a la vez que no se detenga nunca. Me revuelvo sobre sus piernas, ya he sentido algo parecido antes… pero ahora es aún más intenso. Me continuo moviendo e intento escapar de aquella boca que me trastorna pero sus manos me atrapan por la espalda y me pegan aun más a él.

-Por favor… detente… -Digo entre gemidos.

-No lo haré. –Sus dedos reemplazan su boca por aquellos instantes en que me sostiene la mirada. –Me encanta sentirte así en mis brazos, me fascina como no puedes controlar tu cuerpo por mi culpa.

Su boca vuelve a atrapar ahora mi otro pezón y su mano se desliza por mi muslo mientras aquella tensión en mi vientre aumenta y aumenta.

-Yo…No…

No puedo sostenerlo más y un grito ahogado escapa de mi garganta. Mis piernas tiemblan y siento la fuerza escapar de mi por unos instantes.

Los temblores me recorren por la piel, por cada centímetro de mi ser y cuando logro relajarme me doy cuenta que mis dedos están enterrados en los hombros de Natsu.

-Te dije que te detuvieras. –Digo en un puchero.

-No quería. –Suelta sonriendo. –Además, en el fondo no querías que me detuviera.

Pongo expresión de ofendida y me bajo de sus piernas.

-Espera Luce…

Natsu no sabe como reaccionar al verme arrodillarme frente a él mientras tiro de su cinturón. Comienzo a deslizar su ropa desasiéndome de aquello que me estorba y tomo aquella parte más sensible de Natsu entre mis manos, decidida… ¿Decidida a que?

De pronto me pongo nerviosa… Actúe sin pensar y ahora…

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Pregunta Natsu quien se ve tan nervioso como yo.

Siento el coló subírseme al rostro… yo iba a…

-Luce no es necesario…

Como si aquellas palabras fueran un impulso deslizo mi lengua desde por todo lo largo de su miembro. Mi corazón va a mil por hora, pero mi excitación va aún por delante de mis nervios. Continuo haciéndolo como si de una paleta se tratara. Es caliente y lo puedo sentir vibrar a mi tacto, además Natsu no es capaz de esconder los gemidos que escapan de su garganta, encendiéndome aún más.

Ahora dejo que mi lengua juegue solo con la punta y siento aquel liquido salado y caliente envolver mis papilas gustativas.

Lo miro en un ataque de sensualidad… ¡Es que no me creo que estoy haciendo esto! Tampoco creo lo que estoy a punto de decir.

-¿Te gusta? –Suelto en un susurro y Natsu a penas es capaz de responder pues ahora dejo que se deslice dentro de mi boca.

-Luce…-Suelta entre gemidos mientras intenta verme pero su cabeza se deja caer hacia atrás.

Comienzo con cuidado un lento sube y baja… Es más difícil de lo que imagine y es que "eso" de Natsu es muy grande. A cada movimiento siento como me voy relajando y con ello me muevo más, además los gemidos de Natsu me vuelven loca y solo quiero seguir escuchándolos.

En un momento atrapo solo la punta entre mis labios y con delicadeza comienzo a succionar.

-No, Luce… yo…

Hago caso omiso a lo que dice y continuo succionando mientras mi lengua presiona todo lo que puede, lo deslizo por mi boca y lo hago una vez más, succiono otra vez solo que dejo que su miembro entre todo lo posible en mi boca.

-Me voy… Luce yo…

Hago retroceder solo un poco mis labios y siento como su ser se sacude dentro de mi boca y aquel liquido caliente se riega por mi boca.

El extraño sabor me sorprende pero no me molesta y cuando me enderezo casi sin darme cuenta ya lo he tragado.

Natsu aun jadea cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

-¿Tu lo has…

Sonrió y lo beso y a diferencia de lo que creo, como que por ejemplo le daría asco, el me besa con igual pasión que siempre.

-¿Por qué no te detuviste?

Lo observo sonriente y poso mi mano en su mejilla.

-No quería, además, en el fondo no querías que me detuviera.

Ambos nos miramos y nos ponemos a reír. Estar con Natsu es así, no importa lo que haga, no dejo de sentirme cómoda, no dejo de reír, simplemente no puedo dejar de ser feliz.

Extra: Tiempo después que Lucy y Levy dejaran su casa Porlyusica salió de su habitación y volvió a abrir el libro, solo que en aquella hoja que le seguía a la ultima que le había mostrado a las chicas. En el dibujo se apreciaba un beso entre el mago y su pareja y un mensaje al lado.

-Quizá debí decirle que esa pócima también actúa como un fuerte afrodisíaco para ambos.

La maga se quedo pensando un minuto y luego cerro el libro volviéndolo a la estantería.

-Bueno, de seguro se enteran luego.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Hasta aquí puedo leer por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, espero vuestros comentarios, un besazo!

Quiero agradecer a _**lady-werempire, Kaya-Petrova**_ y _**Giuly DG**_ por sus comentario, porque aunque la historia no es mia me gusta ver que la leeis ^^

Espero que os guste este capitulo!


	6. Capitulo 6: Una Nota en la Almohada

_**Nota: Esta historia pertenece en su totalidad a**_ _ **Kogane no Yume**_ _ **(en podreis encontrar más historias suyas)**_

 _ **Antes de escribir la historia aquí, pedí permiso, así que os pido que si alguno quiere hacer algo parecido, sea con esta historia o con otra, pidais permiso a su autor, robar está muy mal.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei, con lo cual, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia contiene Lemon (escenas bastante ubiditas de tono) así que lee bajo tu responsabilidad, o no, es cosa tuya. xD**_

* * *

 **UNA NOTA EN LA ALMOHADA**

* * *

El tren va muy rápido pasando junto a un hermoso lago, por supuesto Natsu se encuentra inconsciente pero esta correctamente acomodado en mi regazo.

-Lucy ¿Por qué sonríes así?

Me sobresalto y levanto ambas manos, es que sin darme cuenta me encontraba acariciando el cabello de Natsu como se me ha hecho costumbre en estos días y aparentemente sonriendo como una tonta. Erza me observa con los brazos cruzados y con verdadera duda en el rostro.

-No es por nada.

-Bueno si tu lo dices.

-¿Estas segura que no es nada?

Mi vista se desvía a Wendy quien esta a su lado y me observa con una extraña sonrisa, en cierto modo pareciera que sabe algo… al menos Gray no esta al pendiente de lo que hago y se limita a ver por la ventana.

-Segurísima, solo me acorde de algo divertido.

Vuelvo a pegar la vista en el camino para evitar aquellas miradas que me escudriñan, el ver el bosque recuerdo nuestra visita con Levy a Porlyusica, ya hace una semana de eso y bueno aunque hemos hecho muchas cosas con Natsu no hemos llegado a "eso", además salimos a esta misión hace cuatro días así que tampoco tuvimos mucho tiempo a solas. Aun así no le he dicho nada acerca de la pócima, no quiero preocuparlo y mucho menos apresurar las cosas entre nosotros, de algún modo me gusta como esta todo ahora y prefiero que no cambien.

Llegamos dentro de poco al gremio y almorzamos todos juntos, sin embargo, pronto salgo con la escusa de querer tomar un baño y Natsu me seguirá dentro de un rato como le es costumbre sin levantar sospecha, lo único que quizá podría hacer sospechar algo a alguien es que Happy no lo sigue como de costumbre.

Llego hasta mi apartamento y aprovecho de pasar con la casera para pagarle la renta de este mes.

-Aquí le traigo el dinero, esta todo así que no se preocupe.

La mujer me queda mirando y comienza a contar el dinero.

-Solo esta el dinero de este mes.

-¿Qué?

-Olvidas que el mes pasado me pediste una prorroga, dijiste que este mes pagarías ambas rentas, ya hice mucho con darte ese favor, tienes que pagar.

¡Demonios! Lo había olvidado por completo, no lograré pagar con el dinero de esta misión, Natsu incluso me dio su parte para pagar este mes. ¿Qué haré?

-Claro, claro, obviamente no lo había olvidado pero tengo otra misión y prefería pagar la prorroga de inmediato.

-Entonces, ¿tengo que esperar unos días más?

-Si, le prometo no será mucho.

Salí corriendo escaleras arriba para evitar cualquier queja por parte de la mujer. Aunque en cuanto llegue Natsu tendré que salir de inmediato de vuelta al gremio para irme de inmediato en una misión.

Entro en mi habitación y Natsu a se encuentra sentado sobre la cama.

-Tardaste mucho Luce.

-Lo siento, tuve un problema y debo volver al gremio.

Natsu se levanto de inmediato y camino hacia mi.

-No puedes esperar un rato, en estos días no pudimos estar a solas.

Se acerca cada vez más a mi y su mirada de cachorrito herido me atrapa, al igual que lo hacen sus brazos por mi espalda. Su rostro esta muy cerca y antes de tener tiempo de reaccionar sus labios presionan contra los míos.

Lo rodeo con mis brazos por el cuello y pego más nuestros cuerpos, puedo sentir la presión de mis pechos sobre su torso marcado y mis manos se colan bajo su chaqueta para tocar su espalda desnuda.

Nuestras lenguas se encuentran y siento el calor acumularse en mi cuerpo, o traspasarse, es que Natsu se pone tan caliente en estas situaciones que siento que algún día será capaz de quemarme… No lo había pensado, quizá si podría pasar.

Intento pensar pero mis pensamientos se funden rápidamente en el calor de su cuerpo y el sabor de su boca. Levanto los brazos para dejar que quite mi camiseta pero al hacerlo Natsu sostiene mis brazos por sobre mi cabeza, comienza a recorrer mi brazo con su boca y siento mi vergüenza en aumento al sentirlo acercarse a mi axila.

-Natsu no… esta sudada.

-Sabe a Lucy, además yo amo todo de ti. –Dice justo antes de darme un lametón en la zona.

Mi corazón salta ante sus palabras pero lo hace también mi cuerpo, jamás lo hubiera pensado pero es un lugar realmente sensible de mi cuerpo, intento bajar los brazos aun contra lo que me grita mi cuerpo… no importa lo bien que se sienta, no dejo de pensar en el viaje y en que seguro estará sudada.

-Natsu por favor.

Sus manos sostienen con fuerza mis brazos pero levanta la cabeza para verme.

-Pero Luce, a mi me gusta…

Pone una sonrisita traviesa y vuelve a atacar ahora mi otra axila, eso mientras deja solo una de sus manos sujetando mis brazos y baja la otra para colarla por mi espalda. Siento la presión de la pared impidiéndole el paso y me muevo para dejarlo soltar el broche de mi sostén.

Bajo mis brazos y el brazier se desliza pero mis brazos vuelven a verse atrapados por sus manos.

Me siento expuesta de esta forma, con los brazos atrapados y mi cuerpo presionando entre la pared y Natsu, pero la excitación corre por mis venas como una droga que no puedo detener… lo necesitaba, necesitaba sus besos y sus manos tocando mi cuerpo, necesitaba a Natsu.

Ahora atrapa uno de mis pezones y comienza a succionar como si fuese un bebe. No lo puedo evitar y mi boca comienza a soltar aquellos sonidos que me cuesta asumir yo produzco.

-Natsu. –Suelto su nombre entre gemidos y siento una pequeña risa de satisfacción en él.

Una de sus manos comienza a deslizarse por mi trasero y baja aun más, hasta llegar a la tela húmeda que cubre mi intimidad. Sus dedos comienzan a frotar con entusiasmo la zona y siento que me volveré loca, mis gemidos aumentan de volumen e intento que se detenga.

-Natsu… -No contesta. –Natsu. –Mi voz escapa como una suplica que solo hace que sus dedos se muevan con más énfasis y sus dientes presionen mi pecho.

Todo mi cuerpo se revuelve cuando la intensidad de un orgasmo contenido me alcanza, mis piernas tiemblan por las corrientes de placer que las recorren y mi corazón salta desbocado y de no ser por las mismas manos que me provocaron esto hubiera caído al piso.

Mi respiración esta muy acelerada y me apoyo en el pecho de Natsu mientras él acaricia mi cabello.

-No puedo. –Digo entre jadeos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Simplemente no puedo contenerme contigo tocándome.

Natsu sonríe y yo hago lo mismo.

-No tienes que hacerlo me encanta verte así.

-Aun quiero una ducha, ¿Me acompañas?

No espero respuesta, tomo la mano de Natsu y lo conduzco hasta mi cuarto de baño. No tengo tiempo para esto pero lo quiero, lo quiero ahora y la maldita misión para pagar la renta puede esperar.

En el baño nuestras bocas se encuentras mientras las manos de ambos se ponen a trabajar como si no hubiera mañana en deshacernos de las ropas que nos cubren. En cosa de minutos toda nuestra ropa se encuentra apilada en el piso y yo hago a Natsu entrar en la ducha mientras doy el agua, primero la caliente y luego algo de agua fría para no quemarme. Entro y Natsu ya esta bajo el chorro en forma de lluvia que deja caer mi ducha y yo alcanzo sus labios bajo el agua, mi cuerpo se moja mientras el dulce beso comienza a tomar fuerza y rápidamente pasa a ser un tirar y aflojar de querer devorar la boca del otro. En un momento dado Natsu atrapa mi lengua y comienza a succionarla, es una sensación extraña, muy extraña y excitante, de mi garganta escapan aquellos gemidos que no me gustan pero que a Natsu encienden y es que lo que el agua en un momento intento apagar ahora crece con fuerza sobre mi vientre.

Deslizo mi cuerpo de entre el atrape de Natsu y tomo la botella de shampoo pongo un poco en mi mano y comienzo a frotarlo por el cabello de mi mago.

-¿Lo del baño iba en serio?

No puedo evitar reírme ante su expresión de decepción.

-Podemos hacer muchas cosas una vez que no nos arriesguemos a que el shampoo entre e nuestros ojos.

Lavo rápidamente ahora mi cabello y nos meto a ambos bajo el agua para deshacerme de la espuma y cuando ya no hay nada lo beso.

-Ahora lo divertido.

Natsu sonríe de oreja a oreja pero esta sonrisa se borra cuando cojo la botella de jabón.

-Creí que…

Sus palabras se detienen cuando comienzo a deslizar mis manos por todo su cuerpo esparciendo el jabón, dedico tiempo a sus firmes nalgas y luego subo por su espalda.

De pronto siento sus manos también comenzar a recorrer jabonosas mi cuerpo, como es más fuerte que yo me obliga a voltear y atrapa mis pechos jugando con ellos, los junta y separa, los aprieta y pasa una y otra vez las yemas de sus dedos por sobre mis pezones.

No puedo evitar comenzar a gemir y una de sus manos baja ahora por mi vientre llegando directamente a la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo, sus dedos exploran toda la zona y mis gemidos aumentan.

-Me encanta escucharte gemir y me encanta aún más por que sé que te da vergüenza.

Quiero reclamar pero no puedo, sus manos están haciendo maravillas con mi cuerpo y su boca ha llegado desde mi cuello hasta mi oreja… Me voy a volver loca.

Su mano comienza a jugar con mi entrada aún increíblemente inexplorada y siento mis piernas ponerse rígidas.

-Natsu… Natsu tus dedos.

-Es increíble lo mojada que estas… y no me refiero al agua.

No me presta atención y sus palabras susurrantes en mi oído me hacen apretar los dientes… ¡Dios necesito un orgasmo pronto o definitivamente me volveré loca!

Uno de los dedos de Natsu comienza a abrirse paso dentro de mi y no soy capaz de resistirme, todo dentro de mi se revuelve y exploto en un clímax increíble, me dejo caer con cuidado en la bañera intentado recuperar el aliento y en aquellas zonas que Natsu aún toca la piel me arde en cosquillas que quiero sentir por siempre.

-¿Luce estas bien?

Natsu se mueve y se pone al frente mío, levanto la cabeza y asiento aún con la boca entreabierta en busca de aire. Veo como Natsu se cubre la boca y desvía la mirada.

Ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede? –Digo agitada.

Él vuelve la mirada a mi.

-Es que luces increíblemente sexi y tierna, casi siento que estuviera haciendo algo como quitarte tu inocencia o algo así.

Una leve risa escapa de mi y levanto mi mano para tomar la parte más sensible de Natsu entre mis dedos.

-No te preocupes por eso, contigo soy simplemente como soy.

Comienzo a mover mi mano en un movimiento lento, el jabón ya no esta y el agua molesta un poco para poder moverme por lo que llevo mis dedos a mi boca y los mojo con mi saliva para luego volver a acariciarlo.

Sé por los sonidos de Natsu que no aguantará mucho más, al fin y al cabo se ha dedicado a jugar conmigo y eso debe tenerlo a punto.

Sonrío justo antes de comenzar a darle pequeños lametones en la punta mientras mi mano no deja de masajearlo. Lo introduzco solo un poco en mi boca y vuelvo a sacarlo, lo vuelvo a lamer y lo vuelvo a meter en mi boca. Natsu se queja y no sé si es por lo excitado que esta o por que lo frustra este juego mío de hacerlo esperar, pero es mi pequeña venganza.

Juego varios minutos con él hasta que siento que comienza a crecer aún más en mi mano. Alzo la otra mano y entre ambas comienzo un movimiento algo más rápido, los gemidos de mi mago aumentan y de pronto explota sobre mi, de su boca explota un largo gemido y mi pecho queda cubierto por su semilla.

Mi meñique toma una gota que ha caído sobre mi pezón y lo llevo a mi boca mientras lo veo a los ojos, puedo ver un leve sonrojo aparecer en su rostro y eso me complace, luego el se deja caer frente a mi y me besa.

-Dulce e inocente… de eso no tienes nada.

Suelta justo antes de besarme nuevamente.

-Bueno, tu no eres para nada infantil como creía.

Ambos reímos y nos levantamos para terminar de ducharnos. Ambos nos envolvemos en las toallas y salimos a mi cuarto llevando nuestra ropa toda salpicada de agua.

Miro por la ventana, ¡Demonios ya es de noche! Tendré que esperar a mañana para tomar otra misión.

-¡Rayos!

-¿Qué sucede?

Veo a Natsu sentado sobre mi cama… Se ve tan sexi.

Mi cara se calienta a mas no poder.

¡¿Pero que me pasa?! Acabamos de hacer todo eso y solo puedo pensar en lo sexi que es, creo que estoy enferma.

-Vamos Luce, cuéntame.

Espabilo y me siento a su lado.

-El mes pasado le pedí a la propietaria que me esperara un mes pues el mes pasado no salimos a misiones muy buenas así que me atrase un mes con la renta y ahora solo me alcanzo para pagar un mes, así que mañana tendré que ir por otra misión.

Hablo rápido y al final suelto un suspiro, bajo la cabeza en signo de resignación pero siento el brazo de Natsu rodearme por los hombros.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, ya lo arreglaremos.

Sonrío ante su expresión de tranquilidad y asiento, luego ambos nos ponemos algo de ropa y nos metemos a la cama, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que puse mi cabeza en la almohada pues nada más abrazarme a Natsu caí dormida.

El calor del sol de la mañana colándose por mi ventana me despierta y toco tentando la cama en busca de Natsu pero no lo encuentro, abro mis ojos rápidamente y confirmo que no esta. Pego un brinco para buscarlo por la casa pero tampoco esta, vuelvo decepcionada a la cama y veo una nota doblada sobre mi almohada. La tomo y la desdoblo.

Luce, no te preocupes por tu renta, me fui al gremio para tomar una buena

misión y ganar mucho dinero, no te preocupes por nada yo me encargare.

Volveré dentro de unos días.

Te ama, Natsu.

Apreté la nota contra mi pecho sonriendo, no importa cuantas veces lo diga, adoro escuchar que me ama. Entonces como un mortal recordatorio siento una punzada fría en el pecho. Natsu volverá dentro de unos días y yo… yo en unos días podría estar congelada.

Un enorme escalofríos recorrió mi espalda y la nota resbaló de mis dedos. Debo encontrar a Natsu o será mi fin.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

* * *

Hasta aquí puedo leer por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, espero vuestros comentarios, un besazo!

lady-werempire: La otra está tambien en español, en Fanfic(punto)es hay bastantes fanfics muuy buenos.

Nos vemos!

Agradecimientos como siempre a lady-werempire, Kaya-Petrova y Giuly DG que estan en todas xD y a Shiro-rq y Fiore Scarlet. (Si los escribi mal perdón)

P.D: Me compadezco de todos aquellos que sigan el manga al día, estoy empezando a flipar un poco con esa cuenta atrás... a saber que nos tiene preparado Trollshima, miedo me da. Y para los que no estais al día... os entró el gusanillo eh! xD


	7. Capitulo 7: Carta de Despedida

_**Nota: Esta historia pertenece en su totalidad a**_ _ **Kogane no Yume**_ _ **(en podreis encontrar más historias suyas)**_

 _ **Antes de escribir la historia aquí, pedí permiso, así que os pido que si alguno quiere hacer algo parecido, sea con esta historia o con otra, pidais permiso a su autor, robar está muy mal.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei, con lo cual, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia contiene Lemon (escenas bastante ubiditas de tono) así que lee bajo tu responsabilidad, o no, es cosa tuya. xD**_

* * *

 **CARTA DE DESPEDIDA**

* * *

Corro por las calles camino al gremio rogando por que Natsu aún no se haya ido, Dios si ya se marcho no sé que se supone que haga, ¿como se supone que contrarreste el efecto de la pócima sin el a mi lado?

Entre a Fairy Tail con el corazón acelerado y mis ojos recorrieron el lugar en un santiamén, no hay rastros de Natsu.

Corrí a la barra y Mira se me quedo viendo extrañada.

-¿Dónde esta Natsu?

-Are, are, ¿tan temprano y ya lo buscas? –Dijo con su típica sonrisa diaria.

-Mira es urgente, ¿Dónde esta?

La peliblanca me quedo viendo extrañada y dejo la jarra que sostenía en las manos sobre la barra.

-Salió hace un par de horas a una misión, dijo que tenia que conseguir dinero y… ¿Lucy estas bien?

No, no lo estoy. Siento como si me faltara el aire y la cabeza me pesara, siento la presión en mi pecho volverse helada ¿Será paranoia? No lo sé, pero lo siento, lo siento latiendo en mi pecho como una mortal bomba creciendo en mi interior.

Mi vista se nubla unos instantes y siento que no podré seguir de pie, intento sostenerme de la barra pero mi mano no toca nada y…

-Lucy, vamos despierta.

Mis ojos se abren lentamente y veo a Mira sobre mi, giro un poco la cabeza y Levy esta aquí también.

Me enderezo sintiéndome aún algo rara pero al menos no creo que vuelva a perder la conciencia.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué le paso a Natsu? –Pregunta Mira.

Levy mueve su cabeza extrañada entre una y la otra y luego se fija en Mira.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Natsu en esto?

-No lo sé, llego buscando a Natsu desesperada y cuando le dije que fue a una misión se desmayo.

Los ojos de mi amiga se abrieron de par en par, pude ver el terror aparecer en ellos de inmediato, ella lo entiende, ella lo sabe.

-¿De cuanto es la misión que tomo Natsu?

-Tres días, pero seguramente podrá cumplirla en dos… ¿Podrían decirme que esta sucediendo?

Levy palideció y sostuvo mis hombros con fuerza mientras clavaba sus ojos en los míos.

-¡Dime que lo hicieron! ¡Dime que lo que creo no es verdad!

Mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y las manos de Levy aflojaron, me ayudo a levantarme y caminamos a una de las mesas, obviamente Mira nos sigue de cerca.

-¿Dónde es la misión de Natsu? –Pregunta Levy.

Mira me observa pero yo solo le hago un gesto para que coopere, Levy ha tomado el control de la situación y yo no creo ser capaz de hacer nada por mi cuenta, mi cabeza se encuentra colmada por el miedo.

-Es en las montañas al Norte de Magnolia, no es demasiado lejos pero podría estar en cualquier lugar.

-¿Hace cuanto se marcho?

-Un par de horas.

-Sabes si se llevo una lacrima de comunicación.

La chica negó.

-No, a menos que el maestro se lo diga expresamente Natsu nunca se lleva una. –La maga vacilo un poco y luego continuo. –Explíquenme que sucede, si no me lo dicen no lograré entender nada.

-Pasa que no lo he hecho con Natsu. –Solte sin pensar, la pasiencia se me colma sola y los nervios los tengo a flor de piel.

-¿Hacer qué?

-No he tenido sexo con él y ahora me voy a morir.

¡Dios voy a morir por no tener sexo! Que ridículo y estúpido suena pero es la verdad.

Mirajane me quedo viendo como si tuviera monos en la cara.

-Lucy, así no entenderá nada.

-¿Qué vale que entienda? Para cuando Natsu vuelva no estaré… -Mi garganta se apretó. –Levy voy a morir, no quiero, no quiero morir.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr sin querer por mi rostro y deje caer mi cabeza en el hombro de mi amiga. Los sollozos continuaron sin tener oportunidad de pararlos y Levy solo se limito a acariciar mi cabello y decir palabras alentadoras a mi oído aunque sé que no es verdad, escuchar que todo estará bien arregla un poco las cosas, al menos me relaja.

Finalmente cuando logro dejar de llorar Levy le explica bien las cosas a Mira quien no puede evitar arrojar una broma entre todo mi drama.

-Así que estuvieron haciendo cosas raras ese día en la oficina del maestro y después también… -Su sonrisa malvada incluso saco una sonrisa de mis labios.

-Si, bueno el punto es que necesitamos traer a Natsu de vuelta o la magia de la pócima la consumirá.

El silencio se apodero de nosotras tres.

-¿Quién consumirá a quien?

Voltee la vista y me encontré de frente con Erza y Wendy que venia a su lado.

-Nada. –Solté agitando las manos.

-Lucy tienes que contarles, necesitamos solucionar esto y no creo que podamos encontrar a Natsu. –Dijo Mira.

Lo que esa maldita maga quiere es que les cuente lo que ha pasado entre Natsu y yo.

-¿Lucy algo va mal?

Erza se ve realmente preocupada y es mi amiga, creo que debería… además Wendy usa magia de curación.

Les hice un gesto para que se sentaran y ambas lo hicieron.

-Pues bueno verán Natsu y yo…

Inmediatamente el rostro de Wendy se torno rojo como un tomate, además de ponerse muy tensa.

-Lucy… -Dijo nerviosa. –No c-creo que d-debas decir nada… esta bien…

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Na-nada, no es c-como que Lucy huela mucho a Natsu últimamente y bueno… ustedes ya son adultos…

Ahora la que se puso roja fui yo y conmigo todas las chicas en la mesa.

-¿De que hablas?

Solté nerviosa.

-Lo siento Lucy. –Dijo dando una leve reverencia. –Desde el principio lo sé todo y Natsu debió contarme a mi y Gajeel, pero no fue su culpa, Gajeel y yo insistimos mucho y al final termino por contarnos que son novios.

-¿Novios?

Erza clavo su vista en mi y yo solo asentí.

-Así es y bueno…

Conté una vez más la historia de la pócima, excluyendo ahora varías escenas por el bien mental de ambas magas.

Ambas se quedaron heladas al saber lo que tenia que hacer para terminar con el efecto pero no dijeron nada, simplemente se calmaron y parecieron pensar una solución.

-Lucy déjame revisarte.

Wendy se acerco a mi y puso sus manos en mi espalda, sentí que pronuncio un par de palabras a mis espaldas y el calor de su magia llego por unos segundos a mi para ser reemplazado rápidamente por el hielo que a cada minuto siento más dentro de mi.

-Esto esta mal.

-¿Qué sucede Wendy?

-El poder de la magia dentro tuyo es muy grande, crece dentro de ti como las raíces de un árbol… Creo que lo mejor es que descanses mientras nosotras vamos por Porlyusca, ella sabia de esta magia, de seguro sabrá que puede ayudarte.

Asiento con la cabeza y Levy me ayuda a levantarme… me siento débil, todos estos días había estado casi todo el tiempo con Natsu así que nunca había sentido los efectos de no tenerlo cerca, son horribles, realmente horribles.

Llegamos a la enfermería con la excusa de que no me siento muy bien y Wendy antes de marcharse me da una pastilla para dormir, según ella será mejor que me mantenga en reposo para evitar que la magia activa dentro de mi acelere el proceso.

Levy busca una de las mantas térmicas y me cubre con ella, ambas sabemos que no ayudará mucho pero lo hacemos de todos modos.

Siento que mis parpados pesan cada vez más y veo a Levy una ultima vez.

-No te preocupes Lucy todo estará bien.

Su cálida sonrisa es lo ultimo que veo antes de dormirme.

"¿Dónde estoy? Veo a mi alrededor y la negrura es total, no puedo ver absolutamente nada, eso hasta que volteo, hay… un espejo, pero nada se refleja en el, llevo mi mano al vidrio y la poso suavemente en el frio del cristal.

Mi reflejo aparece, pero estoy celeste, completamente celeste de pies a cabeza y ¿Me estoy sonriendo? Mi reflejo ladea la cabeza como si algo le extrañara a ella también.

-¿Eres Lucy verdad?

Me sobresalto al escuchar mi propia voz diciendo eso, pero mi reflejo solo sonríe tranquila. Asiento dudosa, esperando que mi reflejo haga lo que yo pero no lo hace… No estoy segura de que sea un espejo.

-¿Quién eres tu?

La yo del espejo sonríe cerrando sus ojos y luego me apunta.

-Soy la esencia de rosa fuego dentro de ti.

Mi corazón se acelera… ella… yo… ¿esa es la magia que traía aquella pócima?

Retrocedo un par de pasos pero ella mantiene su posición.

-¿Por qué te ha dejado tu dragón?

Ahora su sonrisa es casi burlona, como si aquella expresión de preocupación no fuera más que un juego.

-No me ha dejado.

-¿A no? Pues yo no siento ningún impedimento para crecer dentro tuyo.

-El no lo sabía, no sabía que no podía dejarme.

Mi reflejo suelta una risa casi espeluznante antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en mi, esta vez con una expresión seria.

-¿Sabes la historia de la rosa fuego y la rosa hielo?

Asiento.

-Los dragones las crearon para sus hijos, para que sus parejas no murieran.

Su mirada se torno triste.

-Ojala hubiera sido así… hubo una vez en que estuve viva, viva como tu y mi dragón, el era un dragón de hielo.

Sus palabras salen tristes y calla mientras baja la vista.

-¿Qué paso? -Pregunto temerosa.

Levanta la vista de golpe.

-Morí… la magia de mi amado me despojo de mi vida. No fui la única, mi hermana gemela se enamoro de un dragón de fuego y él al igual que en mi caso consumió su vida. Éramos tontas, demasiado conservadoras, nos resistimos a cualquier instinto y a aquellas sensaciones que producían ellos sobre nosotras para mantener nuestra tonta promesa de casarnos puras. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde.

Mi hermana y yo acudimos a los padres de nuestros magos en busca de ayuda pero ya no había nada que hacer, nuestra vida se escapo de nosotras antes de darnos cuenta. Un rastro de nuestra magia se impregno en un rosal cercano y así nació esta nueva magia, luego descubrieron que podía ayudar a otros dragones a evitar la muerte de sus parejas… pero…

-¿Pero que?

-No nos hace feliz, no es justo que a nuestra costa sean todas felices cuando nosotras no pudimos serlo.

La mirada, su… mi mirada se torno oscura al igual que todo en torno a ella, como un aura más negra que la oscuridad que nos rodea.

-Por eso hacemos esto, por eso nos expandimos como la mala hierba por los cuerpos de chicas como tu… Tu al igual que yo y mi hermana no tendrás un final feliz.

Una maléfica sonrisa acudió a su rostro y comenzó a atravesar el espejo, salió de este y su paso no se detuvo, cerca, cada vez más cerca de mi.

Por fin mis piernas reaccionaron y comenzó a correr pero ella lo hizo también y sus brazos fríos como el hielo e atraparon.

-No corras, no te sirve de nada. –Su frio aliento llego a mi oído. –Estoy en un lugar en donde no puedes correr de mi… estoy dentro tuyo.

Su abrazo se profundizo y el frio se esparció por mi ser"

Desperté de golpe y el frio continua ahí, ahora es tal que duele como pequeñas agujas clavándose en mi carne. Vi a Gray a mi lado.

-Menos mal que despertaste, quizá así sea más fácil.

Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta pero él esta trabajando en mi cuerpo. Mire a sus espaldas y vi a Levy y a Wendy.

-No estaba, cuando llegue a casa de Porlyusica no estaba y solo se me ocurrió que él intentara controlarlo. De verdad lo siento.

-No pasa nada Wendy. –Dije intentando sonreír pero mi corazón se acelero al ver que de mi boca el aliento es tan frio que forma bao en el aire.

-No te preocupes Lucy, las chicas fueron por Natsu, ya verás que todo estará bien.

-¿Cuánto dormí?

Levy intenta escapar de mi mirada y llevo la vista a la ventana.

La luna.

He dormido todo el día, vuelvo a buscar la mirada de mi amiga y veo la angustia en sus ojos, se que lo intenta ocultar pero ahí esta, la conozco demasiado bien como para no darme cuenta.

Intento mover uno de mis brazos pero el dolor punzante aumenta y se me hace imposible… veo mi mano y puedo notar como mi piel se encuentra pálida, muy muy pálida.

Veo a Levy y sonrío. La quedo mirando solo un par de segundos y luego centro mi vista en Gray, esta tan concentrado que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que lo observo. Su rostro se encuentra torcido en una mueca de angustia y esfuerzo… cuanto mucho esta logrando retener su avance, pero presiento que simplemente esta gastando magia.

-El maestro también esta buscando una solución, no tienes de que preocuparte. –Suelta Levy intentando animarme, pero ni si quiera se logra convencer a ella misma ¿Cómo me podría convencer a mi?

Llevo mi mirada al techo y siento las lagrimas correr aún más heladas que mi rostro por mis mejillas.

-Sé que las cosas no están bien… -Un sollozo intento detenerme pero lo contuve. –Sé que las cosas se están poniendo feas. –Cierro mis ojos y las lagrimas acumuladas corren todas a la vez llegándome a las orejas y siguiendo su camino por entre mis cabellos. -Solo no dejen que me duerma… si lo hago… -Tomo aire y vuelvo a abrir mis parpados. -Díganle a Natsu que lo amo.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

* * *

Hasta aquí puedo leer por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, espero vuestros comentarios, un besazo!

Perdón por el restraso en subir el Cap, estaba nerviosa esperando las notas de los examenes y se me pasó -.-"


	8. Capitulo 8: El Beso que lo Inicia Todo

_**Nota: Esta historia pertenece en su totalidad a**_ _ **Kogane no Yume**_ _ **(en podreis encontrar más historias suyas)**_

 _ **Antes de escribir la historia aquí, pedí permiso, así que os pido que si alguno quiere hacer algo parecido, sea con esta historia o con otra, pidais permiso a su autor, robar está muy mal.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei, con lo cual, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia contiene Lemon (escenas bastante ubiditas de tono) así que lee bajo tu responsabilidad, o no, es cosa tuya. xD**_

* * *

EL BESO QUE INICIA TODO

* * *

-Esos malditos monos volvieron a escapar.

Happy se paro frente a mi con los brazos cruzados.

-Natsu, creo que deberías dejar de ponerte a gritar cada vez que los encuentras.

-Da igual, solo quiero atraparlos pronto para ir con Lucy.

Happy se acerco a mi con una pata puesta sobre su boca y ojos acusadores.

-Últimamente pasas mucho con Lucy.

-C-claro que si, es mi novia.

-De seguro se la pasan haciendo cosas pervertidas.

¡Ya esta! ¿Es que ahora este gato no sabe hablar más que de esto?

En un rápido movimiento cogí a Happy por la espalda y lo levante frente a mi rostro.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

-Pero si estas todo rojo, de seguro es porque es cierto.

Lo lance contra un árbol… ¡Maldito gato!

Lleve una de mis manos a mi frente. Es verdad, mi cara esta más caliente de lo normal, de solo pensar en Luce no puedo concentrarme y estar lejos de ella me tiene los nervios de punta. Si cualquier cosa le pasara en mi ausencia no me lo podría perdonar y en cuanto a eso… no he podido quitarme este peso del pecho, como si algo malo sucediera… no debí venir sin ella.

Sacudo mi cabeza con fuerza y golpeo mis mejillas.

Nada malo le pasará y yo solo debe apresurarme para volver con ella.

-Vamos Happy, no hay más tiempo que perder.

Happy aún se soba el chichón que le quedo en la cabeza y se limita a asentir.

Comenzamos nuevamente nuestra búsqueda. Se supone que sería fácil y con una muy buena paga, unos monos se han robado el amuleto de un hombre de una familia rica y lo quiere recuperar a todo costo, fue un regalo de su esposa y si ella vuelve antes de que él recupere dicho objeto de seguro lo degolla… al menos eso dijo.

Cuando entramos a un sector más espeso del bosque el aura del lugar cambio… no, no su aura, su carga mágica aumento increíblemente. Acelere el paso y Happy lo hizo conmigo, pero el poder comenzó a acercarse y a concentrarse… Definitivamente nos siguen.

Me detengo en seco y volteo dejando mi magia fluir.

-Natsu, ¿Qué sucede?

-Alguien se acerca…

Justo en ese momento los pasos se hicieron audibles.

-Ponte tras de mi.

Mis músculos se tensan y siento la magia fluir por mi cuerpo anticipando una batalla… ¡Me encanta! Aunque no puedo llegar y atacar.

-¡Natsu!

-Por fin te encontramos.

Mi cuerpo se relaja al ver aquel par de magas aparecer frente a mi.

-Erza, Mira… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Mira se adelanta y su habitual sonrisa se borra de su rostro.

-Debes volver al gremio, ahora.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Lucy esta grave.

Erza continua hablando pero sus palabras no llegan a mis oídos, es como si un pitido cubriera por completo mi audición y mi corazón se vuelve loco.

Un fuerte golpe me tumba al piso y mis sentidos se aclaran.

-¡No hay tiempo para que te pierdas! –Grita Erza. –Tienes que volver pronto.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¡¿Qué tiene Lucy?!

-¿No lo sabes? –Pregunta Mira sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Tengo cara de saber?

Ella suelta una ligera sonrisa y Erza también se sienta.

-Pues primero, ya todos saben de lo de ustedes.

Siento la cara ponérseme caliente… ¡Si que debe estar caliente!

-Sé que querían mantenerlo en secreto pero no es lo único que sabemos… también sabemos que no se han portado muy bien. –Suelta Mira con aquella mirada sugerente.

No puedo evitar desviar la mirada… Happy me queda viendo temblando.

-Yo no he dicho nada, lo prometo.

-Tranquilo Happy, fue Lucy la que nos lo conto. –Dice Erza cruzada de brazos. –Sucede que tu magia es algo problemática Natsu y ella… bueno…

Erza comenzó a tornarse del color de sus cabellos.

-Tranquila, yo le explico. –Dijo Mira posando una mano en su hombro y volviendo la mirada a mi. –En resumidas cuentas tu magia podía matar a Lucy si no consumaban pronto, pero ella bebió una pócima que genera el efecto contrario… ella te necesita cerca para no congelarse desde dentro por efecto de la pócima.

Mi corazón se vuelve loco dentro de mi pecho y me levanto sin esperar más.

-Happy vamos… hay que ir con Luce.

-¡Aye sir!

Happy se eleva por los cielos conmigo a cuestas y veo a las chicas volverse pequeñas a medida avanzamos.

La cabeza me da vueltas como loca, no logro entender lo que sucede… solo que Lucy esta mal, que algo malo sucede con ella y me trastorna saber que es por mi culpa.

No sé cuanto tardamos en llegar al gremio pero me parece una eternidad, la noche esta helada y Fairy tail silencioso. A penas llegamos me pongo a correr hacia la enfermería y veo a Levy junto a Wendy dormidas en uno de los sillones.

Avanzo por la oscuridad hasta la camilla y ahí esta, se encuentra cubierta por esas mantas que le ponen a los chicos cuando la magia de Gray los alcanza y su piel luce pálida, casi azul y ruego por que sea por efecto de la luz de la luna. Tomo su mano y la retiro de inmediato.

Helada.

Esta tan helada como una paleta helada pero me obligo a ser fuerte, retiro las mantas térmicas y subo a aquella camilla… no entiendo, realmente no entiendo que sucede pero si ella necesita calor yo soy quien puede dárselo poso mi mano en su pecho y el latir de su corazón va muy lento… demasiado a lo que había acostumbrado. Muevo su cuerpo con dificultad sobre el mío y la acomodo en mi pecho rodeándola con mis brazos y piernas.

Esto no esta bien, su hielo es tan grande que traspasa a mi cuerpo y debo dejar mi magia fluir con fuerza para intentar darle calor.

-No lo entiendo Luce, realmente no entiendo que demonios sucede, ni para que es aquella pócima que bebiste, ni por que te estas muriendo pero siento que es mi culpa… Mi magia es la compleja ¿verdad? Como aquella vez que sin querer te queme mientras dormíamos… sé que lo recuerdas, solo paso hace unos días, pero te amo y no me importaría renunciar a todo con tal de que estés a mi lado.

-Natsu… -Happy esta mirando desde una esquina de la cama. -¿Lucy va a morir?

Un nudo se forma en mi pecho, pero lo fuerzo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es que hablas muy triste… como cuando Lissana murió… bueno no murió pero…

Me apuro a negar con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Lucy es fuerte, ella estará bien.

Happy se seco unas lagrimas mientras se acomoda en el pecho de Lucy y yo aproveche que no me ve para secar una de las lagrimas que escapo de mis propios ojos. Lucy estará bien… yo sé que será así.

El aroma a Natsu inunda mis fosas nasales y el calor es tal que siento mi cuerpo cubierto de sudor… espera, ¿Calor?

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y me doy cuenta que no me puedo mover. Levanto la vista y ahí esta, Natsu me tiene rodeada completamente con su cuerpo… incluso Happy esta encima mío.

Me libero de sus brazos con cuidado y tomo a Happy en mis brazos, se revuelve un poco en mis brazos y sus ojos se abren de a poco.

-Lucy… -Sus ojos se abren bien y se llenan de lagrimas. –No moriste. –Suelta justo antes de aferrarse con fuerza a mi pecho.

-Claro que no pequeño.

Happy se pone a volar y yo me volteo rápidamente, cruzo mis brazos por el cuello de Natsu y lo beso mientras aún duerme.

Cuando lo suelto veo sus ojos abiertos de par en par y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro justo antes de abrazarme con fuerza.

-Luce despertaste.

No puedo evitar soltar una risita y luego me separo de él un poco.

-Lo hice por que volviste a tiempo… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Natsu ladea un poco la cabeza.

-¿Cómo hice que?

-¿Cómo contrarrestaste el hechizo?

El niega con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, ni si quiera sé bien que es lo que te sucedía… -Baja la mirada como lo hace cuando le avergüenza algo. –cuando supe que estabas mal mi cabeza dejo de procesar bien, solo sabia que estabas en peligro por mi culpa y cuando llegue aquí estabas tan fría que solo reaccione a darte calor.

Me pongo a reír sin poder controlarlo… claro, así es Natsu, él solo actúa pero… este es el chico del cual me enamore.

-No es tu culpa. –Digo cuando finalmente puedo respirar bien. –Fue mía por no pensar antes de actuar… por ahora solo prométeme que no volverás a dejarme sin avisar ¿Vale?

Natsu me rodea con sus brazos y me atrae con delicadeza a su cuerpo apoyando su rostro en mi hombro.

Siento el calor de unas cuantas lagrimas llegar a mi piel.

-N-Natsu…

Sus manos aprietan con delicadeza mi cintura y su voz llega quebrada a mi oído.

-Jamás te volveré a dejar… no sabes… no sabes lo asustado que estaba… yo… no podría vivir sin ti Luce.

Levo mi mano a su cabello y comienzo a acariciar sus cabellos con cuidado mientras levanto mi vista al techo intentando contener las lagrimas.

-Tranquilo… -Lo obligo a levantar el rostro y verme. –Yo no podría dejarte.

Lo vuelvo a besar y esta vez el corresponde a mi beso, es un beso dulce como una taza de café en la mañana, como verlo despertar a mi lado, como… Natsu.

Al separarnos su mano obliga a que no me aleje y su frente choca con la mía dejando que nuestros alientos se mezclen.

-Te amo Luce.

Sonrío.

-Te amo Natsu.

Volvemos a acercar nuestros labios pero nos vemos interrumpidos por un pequeño azul. Happy aparece entre nosotros con los ojos inundados y ambos lo apretamos en un abrazo.

-Por supuesto que también te queremos a ti. –Digo sonriendo.

Natsu lo queda mirando un momento y sonríe también.

-Te queremos, pero si te apareces hoy en el cuarto te arranco las alas.

Aquellas palabras tan sádicas las dijo con una sonrisa tan tierna que inspiro incluso más miedo.

-Tranquilos, tampoco es como que quiera estar ahí. –Dijo alzando el vuelo. –Estoy feliz de que estés bien Lucy.

Luego de eso se va volando y Natsu se levanta.

-Te siente bien como para levantarte.

Asiento mientras muevo mis piernas y bajo de la camilla. A pesar de haberle dicho que estoy bien Natsu sostiene con fuerza mi mano cuando mis pies llegan al piso.

-Creo que ya no tenemos nada que ocultar.

Dice eso y comienza a caminar conmigo a cuestas hacia el vestíbulo, donde todos están ya desayunando.

Las chicas me recibes todas muy contentas y dicen que dejaron de preocuparse cuando a mitad de la noche vieron el color volver a mis mejillas.

Estaba conversando con las chicas cuando Natsu me aferro por la mano y me arrastro ahora de vuelta al despacho del maestro.

-Natsu ¿Qué haces?

-Vamos a hacer las cosas bien y para eso. –Se volta y me guiña el ojo. –Hay que volver donde todo comenzó.

No puedo evitar ponerme roja, pero al abrir la puerta el maestro esta sentado en su escritorio.

-Lucy que bueno que ya estés mejor.

-Si maestro, ya me siento mucho mejor.

-Que bien, que bien… Y bueno ¿Qué pasa?

Natsu se adelanta y pone las manos sobre el escritorio del maestro.

-Quiero que sea el primero en saberlo, Lucy es mi novia.

El maestro suelta una enorme carcajada y tarda bastante en calmarse.

-Natsu, eso ya lo sabe todo el gremio.

-Si se pero… -Natsu pone cara de malas pulgas. –Lo sé, pero ahora quiero que sea oficial así que… ¿Aprobaría que Lucy y yo seamos novios?

El maestro lo quedo viendo sorprendido y luego sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Mi chico… -Se sorbió la nariz. –Claro, no solo lo apruebo, les doy mi bendición para que sean muy felices de hoy en adelante.

Saco un pañuelo de su estante y se seco las lagrimas.

-No creí que me pedirías esto. –Dijo entre lagrimas.

-Claro que sí, después de todos eres el viejo de todos nosotros.

Natsu sonrió y el maestro lloro aun con más fuerza, así que nosotros salimos. Cuando lo hicimos Natsu tomo mi mano y por alguna razón me hizo muy feliz todo esto de pedirle permiso al maestro, es como si… no lo sé, solo es especial.

No bajamos las escaleras, en cambio nos quedamos en la cima de estas y Natsu llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Hey todos escuchen! –Todo el mundo volteo. –Sé que ya lo saben, pero… Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que Lucy y yo somos novios… Así que si alguien se atreve a hacerle algo… -Dijo llenando su puño de llamas.

-Natsu esta bien, ya lo entendieron.

Todo el mundo se quedo a cuadros con la ultima declaración de mi ahora oficial novio pero el ambiente se relajo cuando Mira levanto una jarra con cerveza.

-¡Por la nueva pareja de Fairy tail!

Todos alzaron sus copas y ¿como no? la fiesta comenzó.

Toda la celebración y el alboroto duró hasta que cayo la noche y finalmente cuando las cosas se calmaron Natsu y yo nos escabullimos del gremio para ir a mi casa. Llegamos y para evitar problemas con la casera entramos por la habitación más al entrar Natsu perdió el equilibrio y ambos caímos sobre la cama.

-Natsu… ten más…

Mis palabras fueron calladas por un beso, pero un beso cargado de pasión.

Cuando Natsu corto el beso me di cuenta como su cuerpo se había acomodado sobre el mío, con sus brazos a cada lado de mis hombros y una de sus piernas entre mis piernas y su rostro con una expresión más decidida de la que no había sabido hasta ahora.

-Natsu…

-No sabes cuanto temí perderte, no sabes cuan asustado estaba… No quiero volver a sentirte lejos de mi nunca más, quiero estar tan cerca de ti como sea posible… Quiero que seas mía Luce.

Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta pero mi cuerpo si respondió a mis ordenes, levante los brazos y los cruce por su espalda, siguiendo sus músculos bajo su chaqueta.

-Tuya.

Solo eso dije antes de juntar nuestros labios en un nuevo beso, el beso que inicia todo.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

* * *

Hasta aquí puedo leer por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, espero vuestros comentarios, un besazo!

Se acerca el final ya, me encanta ver a la gente ansiosa por que continue buahahahha...

Es broma, gracias a todos los comentarios y perdón por tardar, pero tengo la cabeza en otro lado ^.^ espero que os guste!


	9. UNO

_**Nota: Esta historia pertenece en su totalidad a**_ _ **Kogane no Yume**_ _ **(en podreis encontrar más historias suyas)**_

 _ **Antes de escribir la historia aquí, pedí permiso, así que os pido que si alguno quiere hacer algo parecido, sea con esta historia o con otra, pidais permiso a su autor, robar está muy mal.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei, con lo cual, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia contiene Lemon (escenas bastante ubiditas de tono) así que lee bajo tu responsabilidad, o no, es cosa tuya. xD**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capitulo no apto para mentes inocentes, pero si llegaste aquí debiste de perder la inocencia hace tiempo.**

 **Está cerquita el final ya, espero que os esté gustando tanto como a mi ^^**

 **.**

* * *

 **UNO**

* * *

Nuestros labios chocaron con una electricidad diferente a tantas otras veces, mi boca lo recibió ya abierta esperando que su lengua entrara a explorarla y lo hizo, su lengua se enrolló con la mía en cuanto se encontraron y aunque yo esperaba que fuera rápido y fuerte Natsu me sorprendió haciendo todo lo contrario, moviéndose lentamente como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo para saborearme.

Una de sus manos se encontró con mi hombro y trazo una línea hasta llegar a mi mano donde nuestros dedos se entrelazaron.

Natsu se dejo caer un poco hacia el lado para poder utilizar su otra mano en tomar la tela de mi camiseta, la levanto de mi piel y su mano se calentó quemándola y dejando mi sostén de encaje negro a su vista.

Su boca se separo de la mía y trazo una dulce sonrisa.

-Me encanta el encaje. –Tomo la tela por el centro de mis pecho levantándola y quemándolo igual que había hecho con la polera. –Pero me gusta más tu piel desnuda.

Su voz sonó más grave de lo normal, como lo hace cada vez que esta excitado y eso me excita.

Moví mis manos a su torso definido, marcando el camino que une cada uno de los músculos de su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros donde comencé a deslizar la tela por su piel dejándolo solo con la bufanda. En un descuido de su parte me moví escapando de sus brazos, aproveche de quitarme los restos de mi ropa de la parte superior y arrojarlos a un lado para luego aferrar con fuerza el borde de su pantalón y deslizarlo por sus piernas, mas al hacerlo arrastre con él también su ropa interior y sus sandalias dejándolo completamente a mi merced. No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver las reacciones de su cuerpo por mi culpa, pero no me detuve ahí. Mis manos comenzaron a subir por sus piernas llegando hasta su entrepierna y sosteniendo su erección me deje caer sobre su cuerpo para dejar mi boca a la altura de su clavícula.

-También a mi me gusta tu piel desnuda. –Digo rosando mis labios sobre la delicada piel de su cuello.

Siento su pecho subir y bajar aceleradamente y dejo que la yema de mis dedos se deslice desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta donde ya se acumulan algunas gotitas de aquel viscoso liquido, continuo moviéndolas mientras siento que se endurece aún más a mi tacto hasta el punto en que no puede evitar soltar los suspiros que contenía.

Siento una de sus manos marcar el camino de mi columna hasta llegar a mi cuello donde con cuidado aparto mi cabello hacia un costado haciéndome pequeñas cosquillas, no me detengo y dejo que mis labios marquen el camino de vuelta a su boca, subo por su pecho y llego hasta sus labios, lo veo unos instantes nuestros ojos se encuentran justo antes de cerrarse cuando encontramos nuestras bocas. Mientras nos besamos alzo un poco mi torso dejando que mis pechos dancen sobre su pecho y las cosquillas que el roce de mis pezones con su piel provoca hace que estos se endurezcan aún más.

Natsu atrapa mi trasero con ambas manos y lo presiona sin mucha delicadeza haciendo que un gritito escape de mi garganta. Su mano da la vuelta y lleva hasta el botón de mi pantaloncillo abriendo el broche y bajando un poco la tela que cubre mi intimidad, pero no se mueve más. Sus manos vuelven a subir hasta mi cintura y sin nada de esfuerzo me levanta haciendo separar nuestras bocas.

No me da tiempo de reaccionar y mientras él se sienta a mi me voltea dejándome de espaldas a él.

-Natsu que…

Sus manos ahora se mueven más hábiles y quitan la tela que aun cubre mi cuerpo para arrojarla a los pies de la cama.

Sin la tela interrumpiendo siento como su duro miembro chocar con mi trasero y siento un ligero palpitar en mi entrepierna.

Su boca se posa sobre mi oído.

-Hare que sientas tanto placer que no existirá dolor… siempre haces mucho, hoy te haré disfrutar a ti mi princesa.

Sus piernas se enrollan hábiles entre las mías obligándome a abrirlas antes de darme cuenta su mano se hunde ahí justo al tiempo que su otra mano atrapa uno de mis pezones.

Un grito indecoroso escapa de mi sin poder evitarlo e intento cerrar mis piernas pero él no me lo permite. Sus dedos exploran cada rincón de mi, sus dedos se mueven con una facilidad increíble a causa de mis jugos que emanan de mi sin parar… siento que hoy mi intimidad arde incluso más de lo normal.

-Dios si que estas mojada.

Ya lo sé, por qué tiene que repetirlo.

Sus dedos se mueven con habilidad por ahí y sin darme cuenta uno de ellos comienza a tentar mi entrada, lentamente comienza a deslizarse hacia dentro de mi, estoy tan excitada que no siento nada más que la extraña sensación del invasor de mi interior.

Su boca atrapa el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que mis terminaciones nerviosas se sensibilicen aún más. Mi cuerpo tiembla en todos lados y es que Natsu se las ha arreglado para estimularme en varias zonas a la vez, entonces su dedo comienza a moverse en mi interior, marcando pequeños círculos que hacen arder aún más mi interior… Mi respiración se acelera y siento como la tensión se acumula en mi vientre, me revuelvo ante la sensación y mi boca deja escapar continuos suspiros… gemidos… Demonios mi cabeza no me deja pensar, solo puedo sentir cada centímetro de mi piel que toca Natsu. Él se percata de mi urgencia y mueve su pulgar presionando mi botón del placer y haciendo que inmediatamente mi espalda se curve al verme atrapada por la oleada de placer que me provoca aquel orgasmo.

No puedo detener la voz que escapa aguda de mi boca mi los espasmos que me revuelven pero Natsu me sostiene y no deja de mover su mano mientras mi orgasmo se mantiene extendiéndolo.

Finalmente siento a mi cuerpo llegar la paz que se extiende luego del éxtasis y Natsu obliga a mi cabeza a voltear y me besa con pasión sin darme tiempo de recuperar el aliento. Su dedo abandona mi interior y con él su mano que sube hasta la altura de nuestros rostros. Natsu posa sus dedos en mis labios y desliza un par de sus dedos en mi boca obligándome a probar mi propio sabor mientras juega con mi lengua y no puedo negar que me gusta.

Entonces sin previo aviso los retira de mi boca y casi sin percatarme los persigo.

-Lucy eres una pervertida. –Me dice con una sonrisa mientras es ahora él quien prueba sus dedos.

Siento un atisbo de vergüenza, pero le sigo el juego.

-Tu me has vuelto así. –Digo quitando su mano de su boca y lamiendo sus labios.

Natsu se sorprende unos segundos pero no tarda en reaccionar chocando su lengua con la mía eh iniciando un extraño beso. Sus manos se posan en mis hombros y me hacen recostarme pero él no lo hace, en cambio atrapa uno de mis pies y comienza a besar mis dedos provocando extrañas cosquillas, incluso lo pone en su boca unos segundos y siento mi cuerpo comenzar a calentarse una vez más. Su boca comienza a deslizarse de a poco por mi pie, llegando a mis pantorrillas, variando entre besos, lamidas y succiones, a medida avanza por mi pierna siguiendo solo la cara interna de mis muslos… Quiero mover las piernas pero las sostiene con fuerza suficiente para inmovilizarme y continua avanzando hasta que siento su lengua deslizarse por todo mi sexo.

La extraña sensación logra arrancarme un gemido que es seguido inmediatamente por otro al sentir la segunda lamida, comienzo así una incansable melodía de gemidos que no puedo contener en medida su lengua y sus labios exploran toda mi intimidad. Siento su lengua presionar en mi entrada y succiona la miel que escapa de mi como si fuera el mayor de los néctares, todo sin soltar mis piernas que no puedo evitar mover como locas ante todas esas sensaciones. Entonces sus labios atrapan entre ellos aquel bulto endurecido por la excitación.

-Natsu… ¡Natsu!

Mi corazón corre veloz y el calor se ha vuelto a acumular haciéndome cerrar los ojos con fuerza y estirar mi cuello, siento como todo mi cuerpo comienza a tensarse pero Natsu se aparta de un momento a otro, dejándome a medias.

-¡No!

Mi voz sale como un grito desesperado, y lo es, no puede dejarme así. Pero lo hace, entonces trepa por mi cuerpo y me besa mientras siento la punta de su erección rosar mi ardiente entrepierna.

-¿Lista?

Me dice mirándome fijo a los ojos. No digo nada, el calor de mi cuerpo me ahoga y me vuelve loca, lo necesito, lo necesito dentro mío ahora.

Asiento y en cuanto lo hago siento como el miembro de Natsu comienza a abrirse paso dentro de mi, y no me importa las veces que pensé que no entraría, que al hacerlo me rompería, simplemente lo quiero dentro. Lentamente se abre paso en mi y puedo sentir el calor que inunda mi ser, no es mi calor, es el suyo, es el nuestro volviéndose uno. Una pequeña resistencia de pronto detiene su avance pero mi necesidad de él es tanta que soy yo quien mueve mis caderas para hundir aún más su miembro en mi y Natsu lo toma como una invitación, pues veo una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro que hasta ahora estaba tenso y mientras se deja caer para besarme también termina de entrar hasta llegar a lo mas profundo de mi ser.

Jadeo separando nuestros labios, no duele, no duele nada, solo arde de una necesidad exasperante, pero si es extraño sentirlo dentro de mi.

Natsu comienza a moverse y mis piernas se enredan en su cadera haciendo que sus embestidas sean aún más profundas. Me aferro a su espalda mientras siento que Natsu se pega a uno de mis pecho como un bebe lo hace al de su madre, no lo creí, no creí posible que siendo solo mi primera vez pudiera sentir tanto placer pero la verdad es que siento que cada parte de mi ser explotara en cualquier momento.

De pronto y aunque me parece imposible siento el calor de Natsu aumentar y su miembro hincharse dentro de mi.

-Luce aprietas mucho. –Me dice entre jadeos mientras me aferro aun más a él.

Entonces se sale casi por completo de mi dejándome una sensación de vacio.

-¿Por qu…

No logro terminar la pregunta cuando siento como una estocada llega hasta lo más profundo de mi. Así comienza a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, haciéndome gritar de placer y haciéndome perderme en el tiempo y el espacio. Llega un punto en que solo somos nosotros, solo él y yo. Me besa y sus movimientos se hacen más rápidos, más constantes y sé que él esta a punto de terminar pues yo me encuentro en las mismas condiciones.

El calor en mi vientre se acumula de forma distinta, acumulándose también en toda mi piel.

-Yo… ya … -Intento hablar pero me es imposible.

-También yo Luce.

De pronto un pensamiento me invade, que intentará salirse, entonces aprieto aún con más fuerza mis piernas a su alrededor cuando siento un orgasmo explotar en lo más profundo de mi ser. Casi de inmediato Natsu se intenta salir pero lo atrapo y siento un gruñido pegar contra mi oído cuando él también alcanza el éxtasis inundándome de su especial calor y extendiendo mi placer.

En cuanto nuestros músculos se relajan Natsu se deja caer sobre mi y me besa rápido en los labios. Lentamente se desliza fuera de mi y me siento extraña, como si realmente estuviéramos hechos para estar siempre juntos

Mi mago de fuego se acomoda a mi lado y yo me acomodo en él, poso mi mano en su pecho que no para de subir y bajar.

Me mira a los ojos y acomoda mi cabello.

-¿Estas bien?

-Mejor que nunca.

-¿No dolió?

Niego con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Tu dijiste que no dolería y lo cumpliste, jamás me sentí mejor.

Al revolverme un poco siento como nuestros jugos se deslizan por entre mis piernas y preveo el sonrojo subir a mi rostro. Es como si aquella sensación me hubiera traído a la realidad, a que realmente esto ha pasado y no ha sido un sueño.

Me acomodo ocultando el rostro en su pecho, de pronto me siento muy tímida, con el calor del momento simplemente me deje llevar pero lo cierto es que no solo deje que mi voz se alzara libre, si no también pienso en aquellas expresiones que de seguro puse y por como estábamos aprecio en todo su esplendor… por lo general soy yo quien lo ve a él hacer esas caras, no al revés.

-¿Qué pasa Luce?

Me pregunta acariciando tiernamente mi cabello.

-N-nada.

Me obliga a levantar el rostro y siento mi cara roja por lo que hago un puchero.

-Luce estas roja. –Señala divertido.

-Es solo que…

-¿Solo que?

Aparto la mirada.

-Me viste haciendo todas esas cosas y mi expresión.

-¿No me digas que ahora te de vergüenza? –Dice burlón.

Lo golpeo suavemente en el pecho.

-No te rías.

-No lo hago. –Dice conteniendo la risa, pero luego me acaricia la mejilla mirándome tiernamente. –Cuando gimes de placer por mi culpa pones la expresión más bella que he visto en el mundo.

Me sostiene la mirada y me besa calmando todas mis preocupaciones, este es el Natsu que no creí nunca conocer, el que no creí que existiera, aquel Natsu que me hace ser feliz con un par de palabras, que me calma y que definitivamente lo ultimo que tiene de actitud es aquel infantil chico que conocí y con el cual he vivido tantas aventuras… este es mi Natsu.

Me acomodo en su pecho y él me abraza, entonces dejo mis parpados cerrarse y me entrego al sueño.


	10. Marcada

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, mil perdones! Se me olvidó** **por completo el movil en este tiempo, merezco un castigo por haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir el capitulo. T.T**

 _ **Nota: Esta historia pertenece en su totalidad a**_ _ **Kogane no Yume**_ _ **(en podreis encontrar más historias suyas)**_

 _ **Antes de escribir la historia aquí, pedí permiso, así que os pido que si alguno quiere hacer algo parecido, sea con esta historia o con otra, pidais permiso a su autor, robar está muy mal.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei, con lo cual, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia contiene Lemon (escenas bastante ubiditas de tono) así que lee bajo tu responsabilidad, o no, es cosa tuya. xD**_

* * *

 **MARCADA**

* * *

Los rayos del sol dan de lleno en mis ojos y me obligan a mover mi brazo para cubrir mi vista pero no puedo, abro lentamente los ojos y me encuentro con el rostro de Natsu enterrado en mi pecho mientras sus brazos me abrazan ahora más suave que cuando se encontraba despierto pero aun así no me ha soltado.

Sonrío, es que no lo puedo evitar. Me siento tan bien, tan completa que siento que todo esto se puede esfumar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Presto atención a su rostro dormido, parece solo un niño nuevamente, duerme plácidamente y mejor será no despertarlo. Pero yo debo salir de la cama, entre las sabanas, el sol colándose por la ventana y el cuerpo de Natsu pegado al mío siento como mi piel se encuentra perlada de sudor. Me escabullo de la cama intentando no despertarlo y en cuanto lo logro busco con que cubrirme. De uno de mis cajones saco una playera grande que me cubre hasta los muslos y solo así me dirijo al espejo. Mi cabello esta revuelto pero mi rostro demuestra toda la felicidad que por momentos creí jamás tener.

Paso mis dedos por entre mis cabellos y al mover a un lado mi cuello siento una punzada de dolor. Aparto las hebras de sobre mi cuello y…

-¡Natsu Dragnel!

Grito antes de procesar que es lo que sucede. Tengo rastros de sangre en torno a mi cuello ahí donde la marca de una mordida dejo una herida, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, aunque no tengo la menor idea de en que momento hizo eso. No, lo que me preocupa es esa extraña marca roja que se extiende desde mi hombro, pasando sobre la herida y hasta mi cuello, a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro.

Un dragón.

Veo a Natsu ponerse tras de mi en el espejo y volteo para verlo a la cara.

No digo nada, dejo que mi mirada acusatoria hable y funciona pues noto sus mejillas sonrojarse y llevándose una mano a la cabeza desvía la mirada al piso.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Mi marca. –Dice sin quitar la vista del piso.

-¿Tu marca?

Él asiente y vuelve a verme a los ojos, luego desliza sus dedos por mi cuello cuidando no tocar ahí donde sus dientes perforaron mi piel.

-¿Te duele?

-No es eso lo que me importa en este minuto y lo sabes, Natsu ¿Qué es esto?

-Los dragon slayers saben que eres mi hembra. –La mención de esa palabra, con un toque de dulzura que a su vez suena tan salvaje me hace sonrojar. –Pero el resto del mundo no, los humanos no tienen nuestra capacidad olfativa. Por eso aparece esta marca, es un anuncio de que eres la pareja de un dragón… Quizá debí decirlo antes.

-Natsu tengo un dragón trepando por mi cuello, si, debiste habérmelo dicho, o al menos escoger un lugar menos notorio.

Natsu sonríe y junta sus manos frente a él en forma de disculpa.

-Ni siquiera pensé donde dejar la marca, simplemente me deje llevar. ¿No estas enojada verdad?

Llevo mi mano a mi cuello y vuelvo a ver mi reflejo en el espejo.

¿Estoy enojada?

No, no lo estoy, estoy feliz… siento que esta marca vale más que muchas cosas, es algo tan de él y ahora tan mío.

Niego con la cabeza.

Entonces siento sus manos rodearme por la cintura y me obligan a voltearme. Sus labios se pegan a los míos en un beso corto, pues el sonido de su estomago nos interrumpe. Dejo escaar uns risita mientras el baja la mirada.

-Ve a ponerte algo de ropa mientras preparo el desayuno.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, si no te cubres luego desayunare otra cosa y no creo que tu estomago este muy feliz de eso.

Sus ojos brillan ante mi proposición pero su estomago vuelve a rugir y yo le indico que vaya a vestirse.

En la cocina preparo huevos, unas cuantas salchichas, pongo a tostar pan y saco una jarra de jugo. Todo fue muy rápido, pero cuando llevo todo a la mesa Natsu espera impaciente.

Ambos comemos, él mucho más rápido que yo y luego él recoge la mesa. Siento el sonido del agua y recuerdo que debo tomar una ducha antes de ir al gremio.

Entro al baño y como capricho lleno la bañera, tengo el cuerpo algo dolorido y un buen baño no me vendría nada de mal. Pongo burbujas en el agua y espero a que se llene, luego solo debo quitarme la camiseta y me dejo sumergir en aquel exquisito y relajante calor del agua.

El aroma de las burbujas me llena, cierro mis ojos y me dejo relajar en aquel baño inundado por la fragancia a rosas.

Estoy tan relajada que no siento su presencia hasta que el agua revolotea a mi alrededor y su piel choca con la mía justo antes de besarme tiernamente en los labios.

-Natsu. –Digo cuando se separa de mi.

-Si Lucy.

¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Que no quiero que este aquí? Mi cuerpo reclama algo dolorido pero mi pecho se acelera de solo su presencia y no solo eso, siento el hormigueo que reclama su presencia en toda mi piel.

Me muevo y atrapo nuevamente sus labios, luego su mano se desliza por mi cintura elevándome pero una punzada de dolor que no logro evadir hace que suelte un quejido.

-¿Estas bien? –Suelta rápido y preocupado.

-Si, solo estoy algo dolorida.

Sus ojos parecen llenarse de culpa.

-Yo, lo siento, no pensé en ti…

Acaricio su mejilla y lo veo con ternura.

-No es nada, tranquilo.

Él niega y se mueve de modo de quedar bajo mi cuerpo y me voltea haciendo que quede acostada sobre su pecho.

Sus manos cruzan por mi cintura y una de sus manos rosa uno de mis pecho pero se aleja rápidamente para solo sujetarme por la cintura. Siento su cuerpo caliente, incluso más que el agua y su miembro duro roza mis glúteos, eso eleva mi propia temperatura corporal.

Pongo mis manos sobre las suyas y acaricio su piel con mi pulgar, pero lo hago solo un instante, solo lo necesario para darme cuenta que ya tendremos mucho tiempo para darnos de arrumacos y cariños cuando los cuerpos de ambos estén tan cansados que no nos podamos mover, o quizá dentro de mucho años cuando seamos ancianos o… al demonio con todo ahora quiero a Natsu dentro de mi y dejar que todo este bullir de sensaciones explote quiero terminar de convencerme que es mío y que yo soy suya y es la intensidad de su piel sobre la mía la que más me lo demuestra.

Apoyo las manos a ambos lados de la bañera y deslizo un poco mi cuerpo hacia arriba acomodando su dureza en mi entrepierna y sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse bajo mi ser.

-¿Luce que haces? –Pregunta en tono de broma.

-Comienzo lo que no te atreviste a comenzar tú.

Mis piernas presionan su miembro y Natsu no tarda en subir una de sus manos a mi pecho.

-¿Estas segura? –Esta vez la pregunta va en serio.

-Natsu, tu jamás podrías hacerme daño.

Siento el susurro de su risa en mi cuello y como comienza a moverse bajo de mi, me sujeta con fuerza y se endereza, por suerte la bañera no es muy pequeña pues quedamos ambos de rodillas, yo sobre él y su mano guía rápidamente su miembro hasta mi entrada. Se sujeta de un lado de la bañera y con la otra me aferra a mi cuando me deja caer lentamente sobre si, es diferente de anoche, ya no duele como anoche pero la llama que enciende mi mago de fuego es igual o aún mayor.

Natsu deja escapar un gemido mientras yo contengo la respiración, lo hago hasta que sé que esta completamente dentro de mi y guiada por su mano que me sujeta con fuerza en mi subir y bajar. Me siento desesperar, las manos de Natsu se ensañan con mi cuerpo mientras yo no puedo hacer mas que sostenerme de la fría loza de la bañera, sus manos juegan con mis senos cuando me deja a mi sola continuar con el ir y venir de mi cuerpo, atrapa mis pezones y aprovecha el jabón que hay sobre nuestra piel para deslizar sus dedos una y otra vez por esos dos montículos. Entonces una de sus manos sube por mi cuello y uno de sus dedos se desliza por mis labios, lo muerdo y jugueteo con él, simplemente me gusta hacerlo pero él se aprovecha de eso y me obliga a voltear la cara y él también la tiene ladeada de modo que me encuentro con sus ojos de frente, intento mantenerlos en contacto pero me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, me cuesta mas de lo que quisiera y cuando no puede reprimir más mis gemidos tampoco puedo mantener un poco más los ojos abiertos.

Sus labios atrapan mi boca abierta y nuestros labios bailan sobre los del otro y es su boca la que atrapa mis gemidos.

Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos cuando se separa de mi y veo que es ahora él quien intenta contener las sensaciones que mi cuerpo provoca sobre él y siento como si eso fuera la mayor prueba de todo lo que nos queremos el uno al otro, de todo lo que lo amo.

Entonces sin previo aviso la mano de Natsu atrapa aquel bulto entre sus dedos haciéndome estallar en un orgasmo increíble que quema toda la pólvora que ha esparcido Natsu por mi piel, y sé que él también termina, lo sé por que sobre mi propio gritito siento su voz alzarse y por que sus manos me atrapan para que no pueda volver a deslizar su intimidad fuera de la mía y es su propio orgasmo el que prolonga el mío.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de mis pulmones con el que escapa el poco oxigeno que quedaba dentro de mi y me siento literalmente flotando en la espuma, en una espuma que no solo cubre mi cuerpo si no también mi mente, tan ligera y tan… feliz.

Son sus manos las que me traen a la realidad, sus manos que me rodean y su cabeza descansando en mi hombro, su respiración acelerada y al verlo con los ojos aún cerrados, tan tranquilo con las mejillas sonrosadas siento que también las mías se calientan aún más.

-¿Qué me has hecho?

Mi pregunta le sorprende al igual que mi caricia sobre sus cabellos y abre los ojos rápidamente en busca de los míos.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

Niego rápidamente pero con un movimiento lento y relajado, tal como me siento ahora.

-No es eso, es que siento que ahora simplemente no puedo ser sin ti.

Sus ojos me escudriñan con la mirada y de pronto su sonrisa me atrapa al igual que sus manos mientras ambos caemos nuevamente en el agua ahora bastante más helada.

Me voltea y yo acuno mi rostro en su pecho mientras sus brazos me sujetan protectores en un abrazo.

-Eso me tranquiliza, porque yo Lucy… Yo definitivamente no puedo vivir sin ti.

Luego de eso dejamos pasar unos minutos antes de ducharnos, nos vestimos y emprendemos camino al gremio.

-Luce, hay algo que quiero pedirte pero…

-¿Pero qué?

Me mira y pone una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No sé si querrás cumplir con mi capricho

-Natsu, no creo que pueda decirte que no a algo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Pues… ¿Qué te parece si te mudas conmigo?

Su voz se escucho cada vez más baja lo que mezclado al bullicio de las calles de magnolia pero comprendo completamente lo que quiere, quiere que viva con él.

-Bueno, quizá no quieras o es muy pronto pero realmente me gustaría que fueras conmigo, además ya no tendrás que seguir preocupándote por la renta y…

-Si.

Se detiene para verme a la cara.

-¿Qué?

-Que si Natsu, me encantaría vivir contigo.

Su rostro se ilumina y me alza en sus brazos para darme una vuelta en el aire al tiempo que me besa.

-Y con Happy por supuesto. –Suelto cuando me deja nuevamente en el suelo.

-Y con Happy. –Asiente a él.

Entramos al gremio y Natsu se dirige rápidamente a un pelea por quien sabe que cosa, lo que es yo camino a una de las mesas donde se encuentran Juvia, Levy, Erza y Wendy, todas están absortas en la pelea pero mientras me acerco Wendy me lanza una mirada y sonríe.

-Hola chicas. –Saludo al llegar.

-Hola. –Responden todas pero Levy no me presta mayor atención tiene la vista pegada en… Gajeel. Esta chica, cuanto tiempo falta para que se le confiese, cualquiera de estos días me vuelvo loca con sus Gajeel esto, Gajeel aquello. Pero Erza si es muy buena en prestar atención a las cosas.

-Lucy, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello? ¿Te hiciste un tatuaje?

¡Demonios la marca, me había olvidado por completo de ella!

-Esto es… -Suelto nerviosa.

-¿Lucy se ha hecho un tatuaje de amor a Natsu? –Pregunta Juvia.

-¿A Natsu? –Dice Erza incrédula.

-Claro, es un dragón.

Entonces la mirada de mi amiga voltea como una flecha y se clava en mi cuello, de un salto esta de pie e incluso golpea con fuerza la mesa.

-¡Tu y Natsu lo…!

Sus ojos se abren como plato al darse cuenta que hablo más fuerte de lo debido y se lleva las manos a la boca. Su mirada se desvía a la pelea detenida y podría jurar que Gajeel se golpea la frente luego de cruzar su mirada con la de ella.

Levy se mueve como una flecha, me coge del brazo y sale corriendo conmigo hasta la enfermería.

Estoy segura que ella estaba por decir, "Tu y Natsu lo hicieron!

-¿Qué te sucede Levy? Y… como sabes… ya sabes…

-Lu, hay algo que no te he contado. –Dice bajando el cierre de su vestido y mostrándome que desde un costado de su pecho sube un dragón de color plata.

-¡Levy tu y Gajeel!

Ella asiente con la cara toda roja.

-Te lo contaría en cuanto tuviéramos más tiempo, pues pasabas tanto con Natsu que… bueno no se me había dado la ocasión.

Ambas nos quedamos mirando con las mejillas rojas y luego nos largamos a reír. Después de todo no solo yo parezco haber encontrado mi felicidad, si no también mi mejor amiga, lo que en cierto modo me hace aún más feliz.


	11. Perdon

MIL PERDONES A TODA LA GENTE QUE SIGUE LA HISTORIA, SÉ QUE LLEVO MUCHO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR Y MÁS CUANDO QUEDAN SOLO DOS CAPS.

Así que mañana sin falta subiré los dos para que podaís terminar la historia.

Y LO SIENTO DE VERDAD, HE ESTADO LIADISIMA ESCRIBIENDO MI LIBRO. PERDÍ LA CONTRASEÑA Y BUFF... UN MONTÓN DE MIERDAS MAS.

Perdon, perdon, perdon

Y haata mañana


End file.
